


【授权翻译】Settle

by Lele174



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 05开始但是06得到的灵感, Castiel的真实形态, F/F, M/M, OC, PTSD, S1105, S1106衍生, 从他的视角提及他的真实形态。, 伤害/安抚, 关切的Dean Winchester, 关切的Sam Winchester, 受伤的Castiel, 吸毒, 地堡的Castiel, 学习交流, 情感受挫的Castiel, 情感受挫的Dean, 情感受挫的Sam, 抑郁的Castiel, 提到Castiel的翅膀, 旧神, 焦虑的Castiel, 苏美尔众神, 长期恢复
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lele174/pseuds/Lele174
Summary: Castiel发现他沉迷于电视节目，越来越难摆脱。当Winchester兄弟处理完应该是Lizzie的幽灵回去时，他们开始注意到。Sam和Dean尽全力帮助Castiel接受并从受到的精神和情感伤害中恢复，但他们并没有摆脱掉自己受到的伤害，治愈这个是他们无人教授过的一次挑战。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Settle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216189) by [BurningTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningTea/pseuds/BurningTea). 

> 此文为授权翻译，原作者BurningTea，  
原文地址https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216189/chapters/12026378  
原文比较绕，所以可能有些地方会很奇怪...本人原剧跳着看的，所以有些地方可能有点问题，主卡视角，平淡啰嗦~

“Cas！嘿，你在干什么？”

这种纹路的声音，这种温暖的蜜金和绿色，不会错的。但要花一点时间才能明白他听到了什么。

“Dean，”他说道，至少这是他确定的。然后，他眨眨眼，脱离了他的电视生活，他分析了一下问题。“一样。看电视。”他又想沉浸回去，但他强迫自己暂停了电视节目。虽然这用处不大。“案子进展如何？”

“Sam真他妈是个疯狂小青年，为了Lizzie尽心尽力。”Dean说道，听起来他很不满。

“Sam变成了青少年？”Castiel有点跟不上。Sam比青少年年龄大多了，但此时他记不起他多大了。“这是什么咒语吗？”

一阵沉默表示Dean放弃了那个问题。哦，那一定只是一句比喻，然后，不是返老还童。那只是指某种意思。想起Sam告诉过他的，看到Dean变成一个年轻人很让人不安。他很庆幸这没有再次发生。

“不，Cas，不是指真的青少年，”Dean告诉他，虽然他的沉默已经说明了这个答案。“他太兴奋于呆在受害女孩的卧室了。他还喷了一身花露水。这才是我面对的。”

“你们在哪？”Castiel问道，因为他不喜欢听到Dean呆在一个杀人犯呆过的房间。他也对Sam不太满意，但如果这与Sam高亢的情绪有关，那就有一点理由去试着劝他了。

“换了一个房间。不太恶心的。”

Dean花了好几分钟抱怨里面的装修，这几分钟Castiel都能看完现在这集的结尾了，但他没说话。Dean可不像会想听到这种回答。相反，他戴上耳机，翻下床，毯子在他身后堆成灰色的一团。

Dean说话的时候，他赤着脚走在走廊上。脚下的瓷砖冰凉。但这远比穿那双靴子舒服多了。他想着还有什么别的更舒适的。

“然后就开始了某种浴室争霸，”Dean说道，与此同时Castiel推开门，溜进黑暗的房间。“认真的，你只有被缩小射线缩小了才会觉得里面够大。”

“这比你住过的所有汽车旅馆还要糟吗？”Castiel问，他记得有次在浴室找到Dean，那里太小了，意味着他不得不贴着Dean的背和他挤在一起。那时候可能Castiel直接飞走或是让Sam把他们撬出去会更好。这段记忆太久远了，他必须从深处把它们翻出来。这很少见，当涉及到有Dean的思想时。

“它…那…那不是重点，Cas。”

Dean没和他说重点是什么。

没多久，Dean挂了电话，最后他告诉Cas不需要做任何调查。Dean确定没有他们的案子。Castiel打开屋里的灯，把手机放在衣柜上面。这是Dean的房间。Dean的衣服和Jimmy买的衣服，和Castiel找到的他还是Steve时穿的衣服尺寸接近。

在地堡赤脚比穿靴子舒服多了。可能更柔软的衣服也会很好。

他翻出一件又破又大的皮夹克，但他甚至记不起Dean穿过这件。它很像是Dean曾经穿过的，在和Lucifer的战斗中丢失了。Castiel穿上了它，但感觉不太好。他不知道是因为这件夹克不合身，还是那种感觉——Dean找来一个替代品，却毫无作用。这是Castiel熟悉的感觉。

他想知道Dean是否发现，最近的Castiel真的很不对劲。

牛仔裤比他的裤子穿起来更舒服，但它长了几英寸。并没有大很多，但Castiel已经很多次发觉他比以前越发瘦小了。他放回牛仔裤，穿上了Dean的西装。它的材质比Cas穿着的更好，更细致。他用手指磨搓着表面，这可能不是那种可以坐着的东西。此外，显然它更适合Dean的身形。这一切只让Castiel想到Dean的肩膀有多宽，他的身体怎么逐渐消瘦。

法兰绒衬衫很暖和。比他等会就会盖上的毯子还要温暖。

他走进Sam的房间，回到电视前，他穿着一条睡裤和一件宽松的T型便裤，都很软和，整洁。他把裤子和衬衫放在后面，领带盘在上面。

他忘记了拿手机。

——————————————————————

他不知道过了多久才再次暂停了电视节目。这种感觉很奇怪，如此未知。如果他集中注意，他知道他还能感觉到时间的流逝，想起来Sam和他说话时，他和Dean说话时有多少时间被忽略了。如果他集中注意...但对于那些真的不怎么重要的事来说，似乎太费劲了。

Dean说过他只需要休息。当然，那一定是指放松一切——他对时间，对自身所在，以及他平时注意的所有其他事物的把握。

反之，他调查了Sam的梳洗台，他的衣柜。东西没有他在Dean那里找到的多。Sam的衣服更少，看起来，而且大多都叠了起来装在包里，好像他随时都可能选择搬出去。他希望Dean能知道这个。

Sam着实有几件有趣的T恤，上面有些Castiel认不出的图案和线条。有一件是紫色的。上面的小狗很有意思。有一件很小的连帽衫，显然对Sam来说已经小了很长一段时间，Castiel试着穿上它。他扯着袖子，但还是没能覆盖他前臂一最后几英寸。

接着，他试了一件Sam的衬衫。它就像裹尸布一样挂在他身上，Castiel低头看着自己沉思着。

他仔细归位Sam所有的衣服。Sam的一生已经足够混乱了，在他以为安全稳定的地方。Castiel不想再给他加一个。

还有更多集可以看，而且看电视可以安抚他的情绪——他现在窝在曾被赶出去的地堡里，这种莫名的情感在他借来的皮肤下翻涌着。一定是这样。他是个天使，习惯于有目的。就是这样。蜷缩回毯子下，他用手轻拂电视机，消失在黑暗中。

————————————————————————

当Sam回到自己的房间时，他兴奋的情绪减弱了。他眼中的光芒消失了，肩膀也耸拉下去。但他看见Castiel的时候依然笑了。

“嘿。休息的不错吧？”

Castiel侧卧在床边，枕着枕头，他盖着灰色的毯子，只露出头和一只手的手指。Sam更像是在反问。

“猎魔进展怎么样了？那是个幽灵吗？”他问道，声音在被子下隆隆作响。他能感觉到他说话时耳边的振动感。

“你没收到Dean的信息？”Sam问道。

Castiel想着这场对话可能会全都是问句。他可能应该坐起来，至少，积极一点。但是毯子很温暖，他真的很舒适，而且他不需要直接用他的容器的眼睛看Sam。他有不止一双眼睛。

他花了很久才反应过来。Sam又摆出那几张脸的一种，表示他被Castiel弄的又好气又好笑。他从未意识到Castiel看得懂这种表情，但由于其中确实包含着关心和爱，Castiel从未坦白过这点。

“好吧，”Sam说道。“你肯定没有。Dean也没有祈祷吗？好吧好吧。我去拿点吃的。你，呃，可能想出门看看Dean。他情绪又有点激动。”

这当然能把Castiel从床上吸引下来，但他的错位感却始终挥之不去。床是真实的，毯子也是真实的。他感受到的温暖是真实的。但其他的…好像没那么真实。

但他还是动了。那是Dean。他不能无动于衷。

当Dean的温暖渗透到房间里，Castiel才刚能与周围的环境重新连接，在床上挪动起来。他拍了拍Sam的肩膀，把目光投向Castiel。他扬起眉毛。

“在家过得挺舒服的，Cas？”他问道。“这算是天使在筑巢？”

某种伤心的指责。很可能是Dean对Castiel无视了他的信息感到不高兴了。Dean总是一个被当下感情驱使的人。

“不是。”Castiel说道，因为这的确不是。

这是任何天使都不知道的事。在一件又一件奇怪的事中挣扎与煎熬后，Castiel开始思考。他试着找出还剩下什么，他的体内还有什么。而Dean和Sam告诉他躺在床上，看着电视里那些化了妆的人就够了。他们应该知道的，一个天使，一旦承诺，就会完成。

Dean转向Sam，等着Sam给出一个解释，但Sam只能耸耸肩。

他们俩都没多久就走了，Dean还是没被治愈。如果Dean想让Castiel治愈他，他会说的。Castiel依然躺在毯子下，再次继续了当前节目。这些人的情节很有道理。他们有着选定的结局。

————————————————————

后来Dean又出现了，他站在门口，穿着长袍，拳击短裤和一件深色T恤衫，脸上还带着褶痕。他一定是刚醒。

“嘿，”他说。“Cas，呃，你准备在这看一晚上电视？”

Castiel转了转翅膀，用一只使用中的眼睛看向一侧黑暗中的Dean。

“恩。”他回答。

他的人类眼睛依然盯着屏幕。

Dean欲言又止，盯着床上的Castiel。如果他认为Castiel没注意到他的视线，那他错了。Castiel不会纠正他。

“只是，Sam有点想睡一会。”

“那他应该去睡，”Castiel说道。Sm当然应该睡觉。人类都需要睡觉。

“是啊，”Dean说道。他吞吞吐吐地把话说完，“只是，他想要睡自己的床，但你有点…好吧。”

Dean无奈地摊了摊手。

Castiel暂停了节目，坐了起来，毯子仍然紧紧地裹着他。

“我能去哪？”他问。“电视在这里。”

Dean眨眨眼，笑了，他好像无法相信刚刚听到了什么。

“你真的很喜欢这个，哈？好吧，听着，我可以让你用我的笔记本。在我睡觉前我会给你放最棒的电视节目。”

Castiel考虑了一下。笔记本电脑屏幕更小。当然，尺寸是相对的。如果他解放自己的真实形态，那是没有边际的：远比Dean所能理解的大得多。这样一来屏幕是大是小都无所谓了。但的确有区别。

“我喜欢这个屏幕。”他说道，他也不知道他为什么要刁难这个。被丢到后面，被吩咐‘呆在这’和‘休息’，好像他一点用也没有，这种感受让他气恼。在这次的案子里，甚至不让他帮忙调查。这些天来，恼怒的情感泡沫似乎更易产生。

“Cas，别这样。”Dean说道。但生气的想法被某种Cas未知的东西消去了。他们之间的空气涌动着，拉扯着他。

他尽力坚持着。结果只过了几分钟。

“好吧。”他叹息着说，滑下床，看着Dean从下到上的视线扫过他的脸。

“你把鞋扔了？”Dean问道。“而且你穿的…？你从哪搞来的睡衣？”

“从你的房间，”Cas告诉他，看着Dean的脸突然面无表情。“我要在哪看电脑？”

“呃，是啊。好的，那就图书馆吧。”

他不知道他是怎么让Dean慌乱的，但他默默地跟上了他的朋友。不管出了什么问题，Dean一定会把它埋起来或是直接引爆，但哪一种都对Castiel没太大影响。让自己去碰壁显然没什么意义。

在图书馆里，Dean拿出他的笔记本电脑，嘴里咕哝着什么，好像语言能让网飞加载的更快一点。Sam在某一刻露了个面，然后听Dean说他的房间空了就飞速溜了。Castiel想知道他现在到底给人家造成了多少不便的地方。这个想法既模糊又充满色彩——汇聚了深紫色和灰色，病态的绿色和瘀伤的黄色。他假装什么都没有想。

最后，Dean指给他一张笔记本前的椅子，在他坐好之后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“好了，都搞定了。你只用点开想看的。”

“我更想躺在床上。”

“是啊，好吧。但现在我们的确还没装好另一张床，所以…”

Dean耸了耸肩，转身准备离开。

Castiel让他去了。

————————————————————

Sam咳嗽了几声，把Castiel吓得跳了起来。

呃，抱歉，Cas，”Sam说道，但他的声音透露着一种Castiel无法理解的奇怪语气。“你想停下来休息一会，吃点早餐吗？”

说出话着实花了他一些时间。

“我不想吃。”最后他说。

他不是针对Sam，也不是针对任何走进房间的人。他无视了另一个想法。节目很迷人，这就够了。他的眼睛又飘回了屏幕。如果Sam说了别的什么，他也听不见了。（别问我什么另一个想法，我也不知道…）

————————————————————————

屏幕砰的一声合上了。这次，他被吓得更夸张，毫无警告地跌回了现实世界，他的身体因失去精神支柱的震动而痉挛颤抖。他找回自我，怒视着Dean。

“你搞什么？”他咆哮道。

Dean挑眉。他撑在桌上，手按住笔记本的外壳，好像它需要一直合着一样。Castiel抑制着不去拍掉他的手。

“你已经盯了好几个小时屏幕了。”

“你说我应该看——”

“看电视，Cas！但不是这么上瘾，把我们当空气。今天我已经试着找你说话五次了。”

不会的。不会这样的。Castiel会注意到。他总是会注意到Dean。

侧移的动作使他的翅膀飞了起来，但现在已经没有用了，他看见了Sam，看见他脸上带着一种让Castiel恼火的表情，他不想从这个高大男人的脸上看到怜悯，担心或是别的什么。

“Dean是对的，Cas，”Sam柔声道。“你已经神志不清了。是时候休息了。”

“我正在休息。”他闷闷不乐地回答。

“是啊，好吧，那现在笔记本需要休息。”Dean说道。

一定是怒火让他的话语变得那么沉重。它们沉没在Castiel心中。它们的通过扰乱了他的思绪，他努力回复到凝视屏幕时的平静。但他失败了。

“你想让我做什么来代替？”他问道。因为这总是和别人想要的有关。总是有关需求，命令和期望。

没有回答，Dean转头看向Sam，他欲言又止。Dean摇了摇头。Sam换了个表情，Castiel以前见过，当Sam不知道该怎么说Dean想听的话时就这样。Dean转回来，用空闲的手指着Castiel。

“你得不看电视地休息一会。好吗？我知道你全身心迷上了这些狗屎，但又是这并不健康，Cas。我的意思是，操，如果知道你会这样…”他用手画圈，好像试着勾勒Castiel的线条。“不管怎么样，我都不会让你看任何东西了。”

“让我？”

“你明白我的意思，”Dean说道，他挺直身体，拿走了笔记本电脑。“你需要出去透透气。你还得穿好衣服。”

“我穿着衣服。”

他的翅膀还绷在上面。一阵瘙痒流经他的皮肤，他真正的皮肤，让他感到就像要去战斗。提醒自己Sam和Dean是他的朋友也没什么用。

“你穿着我的睡裤，Cas，”Dean回击道。“这可不算穿好了。来吧。如果你穿好西装系好领带，我就带你进程买些不同的衣服。”

他穿了这些吗？他想象着再次穿上它们。他的翅膀突然张开，保护着他。

“什么？你不想要新衣服？”Dean肯定注意到了他的皮囊的姿势，模仿着他的翅膀的动作。有时候会这样。“还是你只是不想我带着你？好吧。Sam？你带Cas去买东西。我去把这玩意收起来，直到你不再用那么长时间盯着那个蠢盒子，才能继续看电视，听到了吗？”

在Cas理解完之前Dean就走了。他对时间的联系肯定出问题了，因为Dean不应该能走的这么快。不知何故，他无法让时间的线更近地绕着他的真身。

“你，呃，你去穿上你的西装购物？之后你可以再脱了。”Sam说道，

Castiel试着去看他，即使他的脖颈，他的肩膀奇怪地僵硬，让抬头的动作变得格外艰难。

“什么？”他问。

“你的衣服？”Sam问道，“你不能穿成这样去店里。我们会给你买一些更舒适的。嘿，你没事吧？”

担忧。Sam的声音满是担忧。

Castiel还没来得及回答，Sam就蹲下来，跪在他的椅子旁，一只手在他的前臂上方盘旋。

“我很好。”Castiel说道。他没有摆脱Sam。

“你的呼吸停止了，”San说道。“Cas，你真的把一切都告诉我们了？”

Caatiel讨厌Sam这么问，但他过去曾给过两个Winchester理由这么问。毕竟，他现在对他们毫无隐瞒，不再会伤害到他们。

“我没事。”他说。他不得不紧闭嘴巴，绷紧下巴，以此避免他内心的颤震声音涌入房间。

Sam叹息一声，把手移上去拍了拍Castiel的肩膀。不管有没有注意到Castiel的退缩，他都没说什么。

“好吧。那就去换衣服吧。10点钟我会在车上等你。”

Castiel贴在椅臂上的手指抓得更紧了。他一动不动地坚持了一会儿，然后叹了口气，从椅子上站起来。毕竟，这是命令。

————————————————————

Impala引擎舒缓的隆隆声环绕着他们，Sam不时地瞥向他却没有说话。他们把车开进停车场，在停车的时候Sam终于说了什么。

“你看起来不太好。”

“我看起来应该怎么样？”

严厉的话脱口而出。Sam没对此说什么。

“听着，我知道你经历了很多，Cas，但你看起来很沉闷。有点…有点惊慌。是有什么你不想说出来的原因吗？”

“我没事。”

Castiel拒绝说别的话，他们停好车，走向商店。那更像是个仓库，比他还是Steve的时候去过的任何地方都要大。他跟着Sam走到满是牛仔裤，毛衣还有别的他可能需要的衣物的过道上。

“没有你喜欢的吗？”Sam问。

“什么？”

Sam这样问，说明他已经不是第一次得到这样的回答了。Castiel环顾四周，看到Sam站在一堆衬衫支架旁，沮丧与同样的担忧气息在他身上挥之不去。他好像在说下句话之前放弃了好几句评论。

“我们已经在这逛了快一小时了，Cas，而你一件都没选。你是不清楚自己喜欢什么吗？”

当Dean特别拼命而Sam想平和地把事情拉回正轨时就这样和Dean说话。Sam的嘴唇向上卷曲，在句子结尾时声调提高，这些都是他用来安抚他哥哥时所做的，不让Dean变成那种见到威胁的反应模式。Castiel不明白为什么Sam要在他身上故技重施。

他也不知道该说什么。他为什么会知道？他的生命里唯一一次不得不选自己的衣服——他没有钱去选择式样。Nora告诉他一家卖二手商品的店，他买的都是和他身形差不多大小的衣服。

Sam一定注意到了什么，因为他的眉毛皱在了一起。

“你想让我选吗？”他问。

半小时后他们离开了商店，Sam装了整整两袋Castiel没挑的衣服。他跟着Sam往车的方向走，他的翅膀紧紧地贴在背上。这很难受，只剩下运用的眼睛扫描这个区域。有视野盲点的感觉是一种持续的情绪刺激。

“嘿！”

Sam突然停下来，伸直手臂拦住他，Castiel挪到一边看到他们前面的路上站着一个人。他很高。没有Sam那么高，但比Castiel的皮囊高，他很强壮，能看出来脂肪层下有真正的肌肉。他整个人摇摇晃晃的。

“当心点。”那个男人轻蔑地说，他晃的更近了。他的视线略低于Sam的眼睛。

“你差点撞到我。”Sam说道，但他已经在压制自己的怒火。Castiel能看到它，能看到Sam要发火的迹象。“只是…放松点。”

他走到一边，但那个人跟上来，拦住了他。Castiel又检查了一遍，突然想到这人可能附近有同伴。他一个人也没看到，但他们可能藏在车里。

“听着，伙计。”Sam说道，不知道为什么，他好像更高大了，“你不会想在这挑事的。相信我。让我们上车。”

“除非你道歉。”那人说道，说完最后一个词，他逼近了Sam。

Castiel紧张起来，如果需要的话，他准备好保护Sam了。他的天使之刃在物质层显现出来，刀刃的重量让他知道，他会更安心。他会的。他是一个天使，一名战士，他的天使之刃是世上最坚固的东西之一。他的手没有因为它形状的虚幻感而颤抖。

“Cas？Cas！深呼吸。没事的，你没事。”

肩上传来一道温暖，一双手坚定地放在上面。他花了点时间才看清面前的Sam，他应该表现得更担心才对。但这感觉是如此不真实。他周身的一切都不真实。又过了一会，他才意识到是他自己的呼吸声那么急促。

他不能一直盯着Sam灰色的眼睛，因为Castiel不想在里面看到因他而起的其他情感的颜色。保护Winchester兄弟是他的职业，而不是给他们带来麻烦。所以，他的目光掠过停车场。那个醉汉离开了。取代他的是附近站在一起的一小撮人，其中一人把手机贴在耳边。

“你的朋友没事吧？”另一个女士问道，她的厚毛衣让她看起来柔和温暖。

Sam大声回答没事，因为Castiel真的很难立刻理解那名女士的话。一条缓缓的以诺长河流经他的脑海，浓重无比，命令他去战斗，去逃跑，去躲藏，去攻击。他奋力抗拒着，颤抖着。

“他没事，”Sam说，他的手依然放在Castiel的肩上。“抱歉，他刚退伍没多久。”

他们的表情转变了，同情，不适，歉意，不同程度地席卷上每一张脸。Castiel感到Sam抓着他转身，领着他走，还听到Sam在他身后低语。他不确定Sam是在和他还是在和那些还在围观的人说话。不管怎样，他放心地滑进了Impala。门一关上，他就能安顿下来他的翅膀。最后一双运作的眼睛闭上了，他整个真实形态都好像从一场战斗中恢复过来。

Sam钻进驾驶位，发动了车。Castiel用他的人类眼睛盯着他自己的手。他不想知道Sam脸上是什么表情。

“你去哪了，Cas？”Sam温柔，谨慎地问道，他们离地堡还有一半路程。

“我不明白你在说什么，”他对着他的手喃喃道。

“你‘走神’了，”Sam说道。“至少五分钟，我差点就打电话给Dean了。”

Castiel颤抖了一下。

“别告诉他。”

Sam顿了一下，用同样小心翼翼地语气回答。

“Cas，这你可瞒不住他。你也不应该瞒着他。不管这是怎么回事，不是第一次了，对吧？”

他没有回答。他也没有答案。他又要怎么知道呢？Sam和Dean不在的时候，时间的流动真的很奇怪，但这可能不是Sam所指的。已经好几次了，在之前，当他艰难地从战斗状态中退出时，当他无法确定一场战斗花了多久时。然而，他想不到下一次会在什么时候出现这种情况。

“我不知道。”他只能这么说。他希望自己听起来没有损毁的太严重。Dean不会想要一个毫无用处的坏掉的天使。他以前就已经心知肚明了——最后一次Castiel试着后退时，最后一次他承认自己损坏时。

“好吧，”Sam说道，“如果这是第一次，那也不可能是第一个显示不对劲的信号。是那个咒语吗？Rowena没有完全治愈你？”

Castiel没有回答。咒语已经解除了。他很确定。但…但是有些事情还没有结束。可能是咒语让他想藏在Winchester的家里，让他想藏进电视节目里，藏到毯子下。总比做他自己好。

“听着，”又过了几英里，Sam说，“我不觉得是咒语的问题。我是说，可能与之有关，但是…你刚刚在那听到我回头说的话了吗？对那个女士？”

“我刚退伍。”Castiel木讷地回答。他的思想围着Sam会告诉Dean的想法团团转。他发现他的翅膀紧紧地包围着自己。

“是啊。你觉得…你觉得可能是这样的情况吗？”

“我不明白你的意思。”

不管Sam想说什么，他好像都放弃了。他们沉默地开完剩下的路，Castiel想知道，一旦Dean决定不想让一个坏掉的天使留在他的家里，他该何去何从。

————————————————————

Sam带着他走进一个空余的房间，Castiel看到了新装好的床。Dean昨晚说过没有能用的问题多余的床了。他歪着头看向墙边立着的电视机。

“我不能理解。”他知道自己的声音听起来很麻木。

Dean出现在Sam身后，一遍拍着他兄弟的肩膀，一边盯着Sam放在床上的袋子。

“你们去买了什么？”Dean问道，他看起来对袋子里有什么的兴趣比Castiel大多了。“都是衣服，还是你让他买了一堆垃圾？”

Sam没告诉Dean，Castiel没有自己做决定。

“为什么不等Cas整理完再给你看看呢？”Sam问道，“你，呃，你把新电视搬进来的？”

Dean点了点头。

“是的。我知道主房间都有电视了，但我觉得我们可以买个更大的。不过，他一天只能看几个小时。”

Castiel不明白Dean为什么要这样做。他也不明白为什么Dean和Sam说却不和他说这显然是给他定下的规则。

“是啊，”Sam说道，他换了一副表情，意味着他酝酿着要说什么Dean不爱听的话了，“听着，Dean，我们得让Cas整顿好，摆好自己的新衣服。为什么我们不先吃个晚餐呢？”

可能Dean困惑于Sam突然把他算了进去，但他什么也没说。Castiel考虑着要不要阻止Sam离开。但只有一瞬。不管他说什么，如果Sam已经决定Dean必须知晓在停车场发生了什么，他就一定会告诉Dean。Castiel所能做的只有祈祷后果可以承受。

至少这次他不需要吃东西。如果Dean赶他走，Castiel不需要找工作谋生了。他也不需要去翻垃圾箱。

他等待的时候，把袋子里的东西都倒了出来。Sam给他买了睡衣。它们看起来很棒，比他领带的蓝色还要亮几分。而且它们很柔软。不过，Dean说得对：他不能在外面穿睡衣。所以他穿上了一条深色牛仔裤和T恤，外面套上一件海军蓝毛衣。如果要他离开，他会做好准备的。

他坐在床上，等待着审判。

————————————————————————

没过多久Dean就回来了，他走进房间，蹲下来凝视着Castiel的脸。Dean在尽力控制自己的表情。

“告诉我，Cas，”他说。“这是第一次吗？”

他把回答Sam的又复述的一遍。

“我不知道。”

Dean叹了口气，把手放在床上，放在Castiel身体的两边。这一定是为了平衡他自己，虽然Dean一直有很好的平衡能力。不管怎样，很难说是更舒服还是…更麻烦。他没看到Dean对他吼叫，没等来Dean的拳头袭向他的脸。他没有。

“我不知道。”他又重复了一遍，为了确定Dean这次听到他的话并回答。他需要知道他会不会被赶出去。

“Sam说你‘走神’了，”Dean缓慢地说道，“他说你在发抖。你现在就在发抖，Cas。你知道吗？你能不能感觉到？”

为什么Dean不直接告诉他要不要赶他走呢？

“这…这是你一直疯狂地看电视的原因吗？为了不感受到这个？嘿，”Dean说道，靠的更近，对上Castiel的目光。Dean的眼睛是温暖的。不像那时他告诉Castiel没人关心他是不是坏掉了。也不像那时他把Castiel赶了出去。“嘿，Cas，别这样。告诉我。”

“我不知道你想让我说什么。”

他现在只能抱着一线希望。Dean的情绪有时变化很快。Castiel可能还是不安全。

“我想让你告诉我你怎么了，”Dean说道。“我曾经以为咒语解除了，你就会没事。休息一下就能恢复。你经历了这么多。但是…但是我应该知道的。对吗？我是说，我们认识后发生的所有事，总会影响到你。操，Cas，我也有困难的时刻。我也有。大多我都不愿去承认，但无视它是没有用的。你一定要告诉我你身上发生了什么。”

“我不——”

“知道，是吧。我听过了。”

Dean动了动，站起来，坐到Castiel身边。他的大腿离Castiel的的只有几英寸远。Dean做了几次深呼吸。

“对我来说，是在地狱之后。第一次。然后又在炼狱之后。我发现里面至少有一部分是你。我的意思是，离开你。不论如何，这…这真他妈的不可能放松下来，就是这样。幻觉闪回，冰冷的毛衣，感觉就像我的肺要从我的胸口跳出去。”

“你在说PTSD。”Castiel说道，从脑海里筛选出这个词。它漂浮在他的认知里，不附着在任何实物上。它只是一个概念，一个名称。

“是啊，Cas，”Dean说道。他倾斜身体，直到他们的肩膀十分接近。“虽然不太确定。不过在我看来，你可能正在经历这种情况。”

“没有。”

“没有？你觉得是别的什么？”

“不，我不知道。但不是这个。不可能是这个。”

“为什么不可能？”Dean问道。

“因为我是天使，”Castiel说道。“我是一名战士。我生来就是为此。我不会得…PTSD。那是人类的症状。”

“你是个天使，”Dean同意道，“但我想关键是你也很接近人了。至少，我认为在过去这几年里你历经磨难，很可能天使的战士防护已经没什么用了。妈的，Cas，就看看这几个月里你都经历了什么。那个咒语？你的同伴抓住你，伤害你。Hannah死了。还有我。”

Dean轻声说完最后一个词。

“什么意思，你？”Castiel问道。

他想把Hannah在他面前死去的景象抛在一边，但这真的太难了，而在她身后他看见了Samandriel，Hestor，Balthazar，Rachel，还有别的…他们即使不算朋友，也能算是盟友。

“对不起，”Dean说道。“我不是故意想让你哭的。”

他在哭？用手擦了擦，Castiel气愤地发现自己的脸颊湿了。

“你是什么意思，说什么‘我’？”他问，用力地擦拭他的眼睛，让眼泪停下来。

“你知道我在说什么，”Dean说道。此时他听起来和Castiel一样的不舒服。“我是说我打了你…我他妈的差点就杀了你。这肯定算一部分。”

“那我差点杀了你的那次呢？”Castiel问道。他的思绪飘回那个地窖，然后是那个仓库，他放空了一会，才回神到床边。

“是啊。那当然也算，”Dean同意。“天知道，我对你做的一切都变成了我的噩梦。”

“你真的觉得我得了PTSD？”他的声音都变得不对了。

“值得考虑，”Dean说道。“即使是天使，说不定也契合。你也不清楚吧？而且，嘿，我们可以帮你渡过这个，好吗？Sam已经在用笔记本查了。而我就在这里，如果你需要的话。”

“我一直都需要你。”Castiel脱口而出。

最后一个词说出来后，他立刻惊慌失措。他没有办法收回了，没有办法阻止Dean听见这个。

“什么？”Dean停顿了一下，问道。

Castiel站了起来，他想要逃离，他张开翅膀，然后又不安的收了回来。

“Cas？”Dean也站了起来，跟着他穿过房间。“Cas，等等。”

他停了下来，Dean的手抓着他的胳膊，他陷入需要逃跑或是需要战斗的思想之间。他心中的恶潮会把他撕成碎片。他需要直面它，战胜它。前提是他知道怎么去战斗。

“我不想逼你，”Dean说道。“你已经承受太多了。但你能告诉我刚刚是什么意思吗？你需要我？”

Castiel摇头，无法直视Dean的眼睛。不管他用哪一双眼睛，都是这样。

“不是？好吧。那么。”

Dean咽口水的声音在屋子里是这么明显。

“那我猜我会这么说。我们可以继续了。Sam最好说得对。”

“关于什么？”尽管自己不愿意，Castiel还是想知道Dean在说什么。

“关于让你明白你在被关心，”Dean清了清嗓子。“…你被爱着。Sam说让你明白这点会有所帮助。万一你不知道呢。对我来说这听起来不太靠谱，但Sam已经做了些研究，还有…是的。不论如何，就是这样。”

Dean捏了捏Castiel的胳膊，然后放手，退后一步。

“我去准备晚餐，我们会和你一起在这吃饭，看一会电视。你觉得呢？”

Castiel没有动弹。他好像被冻结在原地，依然站在Dean拉住他的地方。

“好。”几乎听不到他说话的声音。

“行，”Dean说道。“你来选看什么，我马上回去。”

他没被赶走。他不仅没被赶走，而且Dean还给了他一个房间，表达了他的关心。他说他关心他。他没有被赶走，但是Dean知道他已经坏了。现在Dean和Sam会来这里和他一起坐着吃饭，他们都知道Castiel已经坏掉了。

Dean走了几分钟了。不久Sam和Dean就会带着食物过来。

Castiel试图忽略他皮肤下颤栗的感觉，潜藏着折磨着他。如果Sam和Dean是对的，这是创伤的后果。无论哪一个Winchester，都可以理解，没什么好羞愧的。

Castiel动了，他去整理还没收拾好的东西。

Sam走进的时候，Castiel刚穿上第二只袜子，深蓝色伴着白色条纹。他在床上抬头看着Sam，看到托盘上放满盘子和杯子。他看见Sam的目光看向他，看向房间里别的地方。他挑了挑眉，收起地上的袋子，转过身受伤的看着Castiel。

“你要去哪，Cas？”Sam问道。

Castiel没有问答。他感觉他是被逮住了，不论他有过多少次离开去继续他的任务。这一次，他被逮住计划着偷偷溜走。

“你会告诉我们吗？告诉Dean？”Sam问道。

公平地说，他想溜走，被抓住了。这很糟。他应该知道这不是时候。他的所有话都卡在了喉咙里。

Sam叹息一声，把托盘放在柜子上，把袋子放到不挡道的墙边，然后坐到Castiel身边。他双手紧握着，但Castiel感觉Sam好像想伸出手，可能想拍拍他的肩膀。

“听着，Cas，我知道这…我知道你很难谈论这个，而且这是因为我们。我是说，你一直在从我们身上学习怎么处理这些人类的破事，对吧？我想象不到在天使军团里会有人鼓励你敞开心扉。”

“轻描淡写。”Castiel总结道，就像是在读一个不合时宜的剧本里的台词。这不是喜剧。他也不知道是什么，反正不是喜剧。

“对，”Sam说道。“而且Dean几乎害怕谈到他的感受。该死的，我也半斤八两。我很会假装，但我真的不…”Sam停了下来。他又开口时，语气有点不同。“我欠你一句道歉，”他说道，挥手示意Cas不用说话，“是的，我欠你的。我知道我没有打过你，但是，Dean和我说了几句话。我们在尝试一种新的诚实精神。所以，我虽然没有把你打的半死，但我的确利用过你，而我本不该那样做，我很抱歉。”

“你什么时候利用过我了？”Castiel问道，他不知道Sam在指什么，并且他发现他需要知道这个。

“你在开玩笑吗？”Sam问道，不过听起来不像是在质疑Castiel的理解能力。“我都看到了，Cas。在过去几年里，我看到Dean对你指手画脚，给你下命令。我也看到你很多时候都唯命是从。比我过去认为天使会做的还要多。我猜这是部分的天使服从本能，当你切除和你上级的纽带后，你知道的。有种跟从某人的需求？”

Castiel想要反驳，但内心深处的某种倾向挣扎着堵住了他的嘴。他不确定Sam是错的。

“然后一定有一部分是Dean，”Sam继续道。“我看到了你们两的相处方式。你可以为他做任何事，不是吗？”

“我也为你做了很多，Sam。”这是事实。

“我知道，”San说道。“相信我，我不是在嫉妒之类的。我和你？我们是兄弟，对吧？我告诉过Dean他应该告诉你他的感受，万一有用呢，所以我先来。我爱你，Cas，就像我爱Dean一样。明白了？”

Caatiel点了点头。听到这个…很高兴。他知道Sam爱他和Sam爱Dean的方式还是有所不同的。如果Castiel死了，Sam不会像Dean死了那样迷失自我。不过，Sam和Dean在一起的方式既可以是灾难性的也可以是完美的，他不想成为拆散他们的潜在原因。

“谢谢你，”他说道，他不知道该如何答复。“另外…我也爱你。”他补充，这也是真的。可能说出来很奇怪。他从没想过能有机会对任何一个Winchester说出这种话而且没有消极反应。这着实抚平了一些心中的针毡。

“关键是，”Sam继续说，“我知道你会为Dean做任何事，而我让自己忽视了这可能会伤害到你。我一心救Dean而把你丢下陷入险境。我不应该让你和Rowena呆在一起。”

“是我想要帮忙。”Castiel不安地小声说道。

“是啊，我知道。但你不喜欢我们的行事方式，而我没听。我利用了以前我所见过的你对命令的反应。为此我很抱歉。”

对Castiel来说，Sam会以理性的方式做出许多人都会拒绝的决定，这不是什么新闻，但听到Sam确确实实知道他在做什么——让Castiel执行他的诅咒之书和女巫计划，还是挺少见的。不过，Castiel知晓策略，知晓战术，知晓为了达成目标有时不得不把别人看作计划的一部分。而且这是为了救Dean。

这时候，Dean端着他自己的托盘走了进来，他停下来盯着他们。

“没出什么事吧？”他问道，声音里带着一点Castiel无法识别的东西。

“没有，”Sam说道，“你来决定看什么，Cas？”

他没有回答，所以Dean接手，选了部电影，讲一个女孩被家人带着去野营度假的故事。开始播放后，Dean让Castiel靠着床头板坐，递给他一个盘子，挥手拒绝他不想吃东西的抗议。

“就放纵一次，好吗？这只是个鸡肉派。”

Dean坐在他身边，Sam坐在另一边，肩膀挤着他。一时间，那种恐慌感在他体内爬来爬去，但Dean倾身过来，对着电影的男主角喃喃自语，有些评论Castiel并没有完全听懂，但这让他紧绷的翅膀放松下来。

“我们只看这一部电影，而这就是今天的份了，”吃完饭，Dean宣布道。“一旦你觉得不对劲了，就来找我们，好吗？”

Castiel咬了一小口派，点点头。他不知道Dean是否真的知道他在这里做什么，是否有一个实际的，既定的计划来帮助Castiel，还是为了留下他编出来的。不得不说，这招以前很管用，不过他不能否认，现在他的家人坐在他两边，他的归属感更强了。他很庆幸Sam挪开了袋子。

电影还没放完，他感觉到Dean靠到他肩上，呼吸逐渐平稳。不久后，Sam靠过来在Castiel耳边小声说话。

“不介意Dean把你当枕头吧？不介意的话，我就去床上睡觉了。但记住Dean说过的，Cas。你需要我们的时候，就来叫醒我或是他，好吗？”

在Castiel想出一个感谢的回答前Sam就走了，尽管这个回答应该会很僵硬很奇怪。他自己看完了电影，好奇Dean有没有在电影里的女孩和他的车之间找到什么联系，然后又想到一个迷惑的画面——Dean试着把Impala举过头顶。可能Dean是对的，他现在已经看够电视了。

电影结束后，他关上电视，坐在黑暗中，Dean的头几乎擦着Castiel的。这很舒服。不过，他不知道他要如何从Dean所说的这种情况中恢复过来，或者Dean到底是不是对的。毕竟，他还是一名天使，他长久的存在时间里看过了无数恐怖的事物，如果天使真的能得PTSD，那他应该早就在得之前就崩溃了，但是Naomi已经不在了，而伤害Dean，或者Dean伤害他的恐惧…它有某种纹理，某种色彩，它让他前所未有的害怕。

这一定会让他有些焦虑，但有着Dean睡在他旁边，有着Winchester兄弟对他表达的感情，他发现他至少能放下他的翅膀了。他必须提防危险的感觉消退了，足以应付电视角色的生活而不会迷失自我。

他闭上所有的眼睛，听着黑暗中Dean呼吸的声音。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之前，Castiel发现他无法处理最近的事带来的创伤。现在，他发现自己几乎不能接受帮助。
> 
> ————————————————————————

Sam来和他聊天，聊他和Dean小时候的故事和他的大学时光，主题完全避开了Rowena，Naomi和别的任何可能会让Castiel脱离现在的时间长河的名字。他坐在Castiel旁边的床上，声音温柔随和，而Castiel也尽力让自己看上去很感激。

Dean端来了一盘盘食物，都是健康的，美味的，自己做的东西，和他是Steve时吃的东西完全不一样。Dean坐在窗边的椅子上看着Castiel吃，眼睛盯着他每一次咀嚼，每一次咽下，Castiel试图看上去没那么尴尬。

他不能确定他能不能给予他们想要的。他们想要他痊愈。Castiel可以治愈他人，而且在他漫长的存在时间中，大多时候他都能治愈他的容器，他的真身受到的伤害，但他几乎没有治愈自己思想心灵的经验。他开始明白这样的事是Naomi的工作，虽然她是在洗脑。可能，一个天使，一旦损坏，就只能被像她一样的某人拼凑回去。而对他自己，他害怕自己注定要留下一堆伤疤。

Dean和Sam不会听到他说这种话的。相反，如果Sam听到了，他会用柔和的语言作为绷带来掩盖真相。Dean会心烦意乱，会时不时愤然离去。有时候，Castiel就会这样想着他们的反应。他把这个计进脑海中他会受到惩戒的事之一。

Sam告诉过他，惩罚不是正确地看待方式，Castiel是在受苦，而不是在赎罪。Castiel看到他人类的手上流动的血液，看到它流经他真身的肢体，甚至看到它汇聚在他摇曳的翅膀尖上。有时他会用血红的眼睛观察地堡，不管天使不会像人类那样流血。然后他的思想乱成一团，他不得不重拾他的记忆碎片，想起Balthazar在光中爆裂，Rachel真的没有流多少人血，Samandriel的死亡几乎一尘不染。

可能他眼中的红色来自Dean的手，Dean的指节。

过了一会儿，他去洗澡，他剥去容器身上的衣服，然后用肥皂和刷子把它洗干净。他希望他能像洗刷肉体一样，找出心中真正的自我。

他发现自己盯着他的天使之刃，沉思着。

有一次，Sam发现他就那样坐在淋浴喷头下，水打在他的头上，手里握着天使之刃。之后，他花了三天时间才在Dean房间的一个抽屉里找到他的刀刃。自从Castiel把刀刃拿回去后，Dean很少留他一个人。Dean无法理解的是它是他的一部分。失去他的天使之刃就好比受到了重伤。活着的天使从不与他的刀刃分离。

Dean不在的时候，Sam会来，带着许多的新的过去的故事。

Castiel开始在他们的声音下抽搐。

“你还听着吗，Cas？”Sam问道，停下了他第一次带Jess出去喝酒的故事。

Castiel不明白为什么Sam要和他说这个。无论他在说什么事，只要是有关Jess的话语，他的灵魂都透露着鲜明的痛苦。Castiel不明白Sam要这么折磨自己的原因。

“嗯，”他说道，他很清楚这时候不回答会让Winchesters难过。“我在听。”

“你想要我停下来吗？”Sam问道。他向床倾斜了一点。

Castiel宁愿他自己能停下来。他正在处于一个他想停止的状态之一，他想停下…生存。Sam曾问他是不是想自杀，Dean在门口用充满阴霾的眼睛看着。他否认了。没有，那已经过去了。他说完后，Dean笑了，但透露着苦涩。Castiel不确定Dean有没有相信他，但那的确不是谎言。不全是。他不想死。他只是不想。但理由却不是这个。

“不用，”回到现在，他说道，因为他想让Sam觉得自己的痛苦起到了作用。“不用，继续说吧。”

Sam的话穿透了他，即使他试着去抓住它们。

“你们两个在说什么呢？”Dean问道。

用了点时间他才发现Dean站在门口。不应该这样的。以前的时候，Castiel全心全意于Dean，他扇动翅膀让自己即使隔着墙隔着楼层也能看到Dean。如今，Sam坐在他身边，他却几乎说不出Sam在哪。

“只是和Cas讲讲几个故事。你想加入吗？”

加入。好像这是个游戏。

“不了。你们聊就好，”Dean随意道。“有人想喝点什么吗？”

他又来了。给Castiel拿来饮料，即使他并不需要。前天晚上是一杯热可可，奶油堆的很高。Dean嘲笑他鼻子沾上奶油，提醒他就在鼻尖上，好像Castiel没有在他身边发呆，好像温热，甜蜜的液体有所帮助。

“不了，”Sam说道。“我想我们可能应该出去散散步。你怎么想？透透气。”

Castiel觉得Dean的眼睛盯着他看，但他不能完全确定那种感觉。它流经他的四肢，唤起了他更多的记忆。

“好啊，”Dean说道。“那就这么办。我去拿外套。Cas？你去穿上我给你买的新外套好吗？”

过去几周，Dean离开了好几次，Castiel则老老实实地恢复自己。每一次，他都会给Castiel带一些东西，像是把祭品带到庙里一样。像是正确的祭品能给Dean带来祝福。Castiel希望Dean能停下来。他厌倦了辜负Dean的期望。

“当然。”Castiel说道。他几乎没有动嘴唇，说完很久他才意识到这点。

他没有记下Sam故事里的细节，傻坐了一段时间，他发现Dean站在床边，拿出Castiel的外套。它是黑色的。温暖，厚实。穿起来就像盖着棉被一样，他由着Dean帮他穿好外套，理好领子，他的手在距Castiel头几英寸的地方犹豫地停了下来。可能他想抚平Castiel的头发。Castiel看过这个动作，就在Dean让他看的那个电影和节目里。一天只有几个小时。

之前，他已经让Dean跟他解释过这个。这是一个小小的祝福。

他回到现实，远远地看到了Dean的神情——充满了悲伤，希望和决心。Castiel觉得这比他的兄弟对他拔刀相向还要让他难过。

“抱歉，”他这么说，声音麻木。

Dean的脸上闪过恼怒的神情，他紧绷的五官和眼边的阴影清楚地表明了这一点。Dean的手又举起来，半曲着停在离他身体几英寸远的地方。

“别再说什么‘抱歉’的废话，Cas，”他说。“你没有什么好道歉的。明白吗？”

他的声音粗哑。Dean这样说话时，说的总是实话。这一刻，他就是这个意思。

但Castiel没有明白。他试着抓住Dean话语的真谛，但这个想法就像幽灵船一样不可捉摸。相反，Dean对他道歉的拒绝使他心烦意乱，变成了一只他无法战胜的幽灵。Castiel没有变成Dean想要的样子。

Dean没有赶他走，任何时间都没——自从Sam切开Castiel的伤口并让它裸露出来后。他让Castiel留下。尽管如此，在最初的几天里，恐惧的紧张和骨感依然存在，而且从那以后，这种恐惧感只消失了很短一段时间。Dean是人类。他没那么有耐心。他终究会厌倦等待Castiel把自己拼凑回来。

“我…”他试着说什么，但他的嘴唇却吐不出更多的词。

“Cas，”Dean深呼吸。他短暂地闭上双眼，再次睁开时，眼中的绿色变得黯淡。“Cas，兄弟，你得坚持住。好吗？让我们帮你。”

“你不让别人帮你。”Castiel不由自主地说。

Dean眨了眨眼，抿着嘴唇。

“我…我是个蠢蛋，行吗？我应该做一个更好的榜样。该死的，我应该庆幸于你没有独自舔伤口，对吧？”

Dean的笑容太虚假了。Castiel的破碎偷走了他的温暖。

室外，寒风刺骨。Sam搓着手，把头向右仰。

“往那走？我们可以穿过那片树林。”

“你想干什么，Sammy？”Dean故作轻浮地问道。“你要去森林里找精灵？”

“哦，当然不，”Sam边说边气呼呼地笑。“那多半是你和Charlie会干的事。”

即使他心情沉重，Castiel也能感受到Sam话语里透露出的内疚与悲伤。他通过翅膀上的眼睛看到Dean模糊地站在他身后的昏暗中。Dean和Sam一样，满腔愤怒。

“就只是散步行吗。”Dean说道。

Castiel发现自己走在两兄弟之间，尽量不去联想自己在被押送去接受审判或惩罚。这只是在和朋友一起散步。或是家人，他们都这么和他说过。Sam说这是一种治疗，Dean说这是一条生命线。虽然二者都还没起什么作用。

他呼出一团团白气。有一瞬，他想象这是他的荣光，纤弱，几乎消失了。他曾感觉那么完整，那么充满力量与正义感。至少他认为他是的。他脑海中的迷雾从未消散，他忍受了Sam的苦痛和Naomi的话语…好吧。他不确定他能相信记起来的任何事。至今，他抑制住了向Sam和Dean确认事件的迫切想法。他不想看到当他们认识到他在问什么时，眼中流露的担忧。他们的生命是如此短暂。他想不到如果他们认识到Castiel有多虚幻，他的实体部分有多小，会是什么反应。

他跟着Dean和Sam，沿着蜿蜒的路走着，一路只有他自己的呼吸声。树枝在头顶上拱起，在苍茫的天空中投下弯曲的线条，他告诉自己没有被关在笼子里。它们不是笼壁。他现在无论如何也无法用他那破烂的翅膀飞行。尽管如此，它们仍然在他的身后伸展扭曲，尽它们所能地张大长高。它还不够大。但即使如此，也会带带阵阵新的伤痛与泪水。他的视野随着他翅膀上眼睛的高度增加而扩大，让他能看到地平线，就像他的人眼看到它一样。

刹那永恒。

他无法摆脱那种在外面他会自由的感觉。

有什么崩坏了，裂纹尖锐而突兀。Castiel的翅膀扑动着，荣光沿着它噼啪作响，他感到自己刀刃的坚硬边缘正处在与他真实形态的分离尖端。这一刻悬而不决。

“注意脚下，Sam，”Dean说道，Castiel感受到有人触碰了一下他的胳膊肘。他的天使之刃划入手中，握紧。“冷静，Cas，”Dean喃喃道。“我在。”

他眨了眨他的人眼，然后是他剩下的天使眼睛——毁坏的那些，就如同摆设，试着眨眼回应。他的视线模糊不清。

“Cas？”Sam听起来很担心。Sam最近一直很担心。“我吓到他了吗？Cas，我只是踩了一根棍子。好吗？”

“你不需要拿出武器，Cas。”Dean小声坚定地补充。

他动不了。他的翅膀拒绝下降。他的刀刃滑到手指边，锋利的刀锋刺进了他的手。他的肺在灼烧，好像它在习惯性的需求空气。他只需要呼吸一会儿空气，但在那几个月里他渐渐习惯了。现在，他再次感到需要空气，却发现它们都不见了。

“我们这就回去。好吗？”

不能点头，但在Dean的搀扶下，他尽力移动他的容器。僵硬的翅膀拖着他，但他做到了。在Dean的引导下踏下艰难的每一步。但他做到了。他做到了。

直到他回到他的房间，被脱下鞋子和外套，他的翅膀才收回来。它们没有安定下来，但至少垂下了。Dean拿来了药，清理了Castiel手指上的伤口，每一次擦拭Castiel都不知道要怎么报答。

伤口处理好，Dean的手就握紧了他的，他能感受到Dean的颤抖，紧张。Dean没有说话，但他的触摸已经足以表明意义了。某种意义。现在Castiel读不出它。

叹了口气，Dean翻下床，带走了他的医用品和他独属的温暖，Castiel蜷缩着，双手环抱膝盖，他的翅膀围住了他。他把脚趾戳进毯子里。

“也许我们应该明天再试试。”他听到Sam说。

“是啊，”Dean说，他的声音充满了不确定。然后，更小声。“他没有一点好转，Sam。我们是不是做错了？他刚刚差点就把刀子刺向你了。”

“但他没有，”Sam说道。“这需要时间。而我们就是他的一切，Dean。他还能去找谁呢？”

“我想也是。”Dean听起来不太高兴。

Castiel盯着他套着袜子的脚，把脚趾埋进床上没铺开的毯子里。

他想着牢笼，和自由。

————————————————————————

Dean说话前清了清嗓子。可能他觉得如果不表明自己的存在会吓到Castiel。他看着Dean，看到他朋友皮肤下的紧张，尽管他双臂交叉地斜靠在门口，脸上带着微笑。Dean一生中的大部分时间都在演戏，所以他很难把所有的面具都放在一边。

“你就准备在这躲一天？”Dean问道。

“我没有躲着。”Castiel说。他感到他的翅膀收的更紧了。如果Dean能看见它们，就能看到它们自上而下完全掩住了他的人类身体。它们是他唯一一部分能在容器外存在的真身。但他甚至不确定它们剩下的部分是否还存在着。而且它们基本没用了，即使是想在Dean的面前庇护自己。

他曾是上帝之盾，但如今他甚至庇护不了自己。

“那好吧。”Dean说道。“但你应该出去做点事，伙计。一直坐在这很不健康。”

“健康？”Castiel问。健康不是他所知的概念。

“是啊，健康。”Dean推开门框，走进来站在床脚。“你知道的，平衡，舒适，精神状态良好，不会让我觉得你随时会从桥上跳下去。这就是健康。”

“这里没有桥让我跳。”虽然他这么说，他也知道这不是正确的答案。他赶紧加上一句更让人放心的话。他最不想要的就是让在Dean更痛苦。“无论如何，我也不想跳桥。”

“听到你这么说很好，”Dean说道。“但是别这样，你从星期二开始就窝在这了。是时候摆脱它了。”

“摆脱什么？”

他没问哪一天。那一定是那次散步后的一周内，不然Dean会用不同的说辞。他对时间的把握是他明白他需要去找回的，但忽视它…有所慰藉。在某种程度上，算是保护。此外，当Castiel逐字逐句地说一句话时，Dean常常觉得很好笑。他不忍心告诉Dean，多年来，总是这个原因让他笑。

Dean的笑容变得真挚。

“赶紧爬起来去做点什么。运动一下，”Dean说道，他的声音变温和了，嘴唇弯曲的角度更好。“我们要去烤曲奇，挂装饰品还有别的一些破事。”

“曲奇饼？装饰？”

“是啊。Sam说我们今年应该过一下的。圣诞节。振作…我们都振作起来。”

Dean的犹豫给Castiel留下一个可以思考的空间。如果Sam认为沉迷于这个冬季节日的装饰能治愈Castiel，那他估计会对Castiel的缓慢修复感到沮丧。

“现在是十二月？”他问，因为他记得的最后一个时间是十一月初。

看到Dean的笑容淡去，他就后悔问了这个。

“对，”Dean说。“来帮我把金箔挂好。Sam对此很感兴趣。我不会冒险让他做这个。到时候看起来会是一个小精灵吐满了地堡。”

通常情况下，在Dean用这种语气说完话后就会走，以为Castiel会跟在他后面。现在，他站在原地，等着Castiel张开翅膀，强迫自己离开床。

图书馆里，Sam从他正在整理的一堆箱子袋子里抬头。他们中的一个又出去买过东西了。Castiel甚至没感觉到有人离开了。

“嘿，Cas，”Sam笑着说。这不比Dean的假笑好多少。“你能帮我把这些灯解开吗？”

“你不是才刚买吗，Sam，”Dean说道。“它们怎么会缠在一起的？”

Sam皱起眉头。

“我怎么知道。肯定是什么圣诞节规矩。”

Castiel发现自己坐在桌子旁，开始解开灯串，直到灯串在桌面上变成一条蜿蜒的线。理第一股灯串时花了大部分时间才找到规律，但在那之后他发现这出奇地让他心安。这是一件微不足道的小事。他下定决心完成它。

有人把音响打开了，大声放着轻快，欢乐的歌曲——唱着树，铃铛和雪的歌词。Castiel的翅膀紧贴着他的容器收缩。据他所知，Sam和Dean都是看不见它的。不过，音乐一会就变了。现在，它是和谐轻快的，是Castiel以前听过的圣诞颂歌，尽管节奏有所不同。

“闭嘴，”Dean说道，虽然没人在说话。“所以我只是想换一首歌。”

Sam哼了一声，然后Dean丢给他一个小玩意。Castiel定睛去看，只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，后面露出琥珀色和深蓝色的线条。这只眼睛的损伤使它稍显迟钝，但三年后他就习惯了。他看到那个小东西撞到Sam，弹了出去。他没看清它滚到哪里了。

“好吧，”Sam说道，好像他承认了什么Castiel错过的点。“我们去把树搬进来还是？”

他们把Castiel留在桌边坐着，仍然还有几堆灯串要解决。Castiel刚理完另一条他们就回来了，中间抬着一颗苏格兰松树。即使他们多年来搬运尸体，挖掘坟墓，这棵树也还是太大了，他们艰难地把它搬进来。直到树摆好在他们预想的位置，Dean抱怨了一声，但当他转向Cas，张开双臂，却咧嘴一笑。

“怎么样？看看这个，Cas？我们给你搞来一棵树。”

Castiel在看着它。他用他每一双天使眼睛看着树，既被它的存在吸引，又沉醉于Dean的喜悦之情。

“这很棒，Dean。”他柔声道。

Dean的笑容动摇了。他的手臂有点垂下去。

“你还没看呢。”

Castiel闭上他的人类双眼，另外的三双眼睛也跟着闭上。自从它们损坏或是消失了很多，这是他第一次同时闭上这么多眼睛。他不知道他为什么现在要这么做。

“我还在解灯串。”

怒火突如其来，但他还是不知道为什么Dean问这样的问题会让他恼火。Dean不知道Castiel能看到什么，基本不知道。他当然会认为Castiel没有看。Dean常常不知道Castiel什么时候在看。但是，让他生气的是他的朋友根本不理解他，他们心中对他的看法是如此…如此有限。人类都是。

“好吧，”Dean说道。他的声音已经没有了笑意。“别把自己逼得太紧了。”

Castiel看着Dean离开，看到Sam跟上去前沮丧地瞥了他一眼。他听到他们停在走廊上，看到Sam把手放在Dean的肩上。尽管事实如此，他们也从未完全接受Castiel能听到什么。他们的轮廓模糊不清，混着各种颜色，但这就够了。

“你得让他慢慢来，”Sam低头看着Dean的眼睛说道。“理灯串还是有用的。他更冷静了。你能看出来。”

Dean瞪着他弟弟，怒气冲冲地说。

“是啊，我能看出来。”他单手捂脸。“没这么简单。为什么他变得这么固执？他妈的看眼树会死吗？”

可能是因为树吧，但他明白这不是Dean的意思。他的一些恼怒被内疚冲淡了。他伤害了Dean。又一次。

“我们都在这，Dean，”Sam说。“我们都一无所有，感觉一切都堆在我们身上。但至少我们带着有血有肉的感情成长，你明白吗？感受这一切对他而言太难了。天使可不像是会被教授怎么处理他们的破事的样子，明白？”

Dean沉默了。

“至少他还在这，不是吗？”Sam说道。

“是啊，没错。也许他不应该留在这。”

Castiel手指间的小灯泡破碎了。他的人类皮肤下翻滚着痛苦的感觉。就是这样。Dean终于发现他不想让Castiel留在地堡了。他不想Castiel靠近。

他擦去玻璃碎片，站了起来，留下还没完全解开的线。拖延是没有意义的。也不是完全没有。但他必须让Dean放松些。他必须尽可能地让事情回到正轨。这个想法让他停在桌子几步的距离，回头看了一眼。他没有完成任务。Dean和Sam让他把灯准备好，他还没有完成。

当Sam回到图书馆时，Castiel正在理最后一串。直到灯搞定很久后Dean才又出现，他评价着Sam把它们挂在树上的方式，他的视线几乎没有落在Castiel身上。他也没有感谢Castiel把它们捋直。

————————————————————————

包还在床下，还是已经整理好的。在那晚Dean靠着Castiel睡着后，他把包更深地推进床下，把它留在里面。那时他没有想为什么要把包整理好。

他等到Dean睡着了，才跪下把包拿出来。

在黑暗的房间里，拉链的声音很大，他停下来，伸手去确定Winchester有没有听见。没有。他们都睡着了，睡的很沉。他迅速地检查了里面的东西和他记得的有没有差别。

比他回忆的多了一双袜子，印着深蓝色和绿色的图案。其他的都和他想的一样。

他在厨房停了停，带上一些巧克力，几条能量棒和几瓶水。他得记住他的荣光有多虚弱。他不确定它还能存在多久，也不知道它是否正在消失。他把架子前的水拿走，留下一个明显的空间。Dean担心他喝多了。

不管多小心地走楼梯，都会发出明显的声音，所以他从车库离开了。他的车停着的水泥地上有一个污点，他回想起在Metatron偷走她之前，他在地堡还受欢迎的时候。

他转过身，考虑着自己的选择。他得远离这里，在Dean让他离开之前。他不确定Dean会不会和他说，但他伤害了Dean，他也没有痊愈，而他唯一留给自己的任务就是：不要伤害Dean。

他推着雷鸟，把它从地堡的车库门里推了出来，在车道上走得够远，直到Dean的房间完全听不到引擎的声音。

如此，他就可以消失了。


	3. Chapter 3

雨点溅到挡风玻璃上，Castiel看着，双手紧紧地握在方向盘上，指节在红色，紫色和绿色的霓虹灯的映照下，看上去有些瘀伤。

他不知道要去哪。

脚下的路拉扯着他，远离地堡，甩掉试图恢复的重担。一路开车，他想他又丧失了时间概念，但并不是说不看路。而且他感到更踏实，更凝聚，驾驶金属和橡胶外壳的产物比他用自己的容器舒适多了。关上雷鸟的门，他把自己封锁在渺小的空间里，这里封闭却又足够分离。可能感觉更像是在笼子里。的确是这样，毕竟车比地堡小太多了。但这不是笼子。

哪里响起一声喇叭，让他畏缩了一下。他的翅膀颤抖着想要拍打，被他制止了。汽车限制不了它们。它们不在普通位面运作，虽然有时候他的人类大脑会对此感到麻烦。当他让他的部分本体对局限的人类作出反应时，（他的容器）只能听到一种刺耳的声音，但这只是他近年来不得不做出的一种适应。

喇叭声又响了，他做了个鬼脸，低下头试着忽略他太阳穴处跳动的痛楚。

花了很长时间才知道噪音是从他后面的车传来的，那个司机在提醒他已经绿灯了。人类总是没有耐心的生物。

他只想停下来。在外面的路上，途经的一切都一模一样，以至于他觉得自己留在原地，但现在他来到了一个有噪音有灯光的小镇，停下来只是为了重新开始。他太累了。

他发动车，但在看到一间汽车旅馆后的第一时间停下了，他回忆着这几年来他有没有来过这里或是Sam和Dean是否在这里住过。他没印象了。据他所知，这也不是Winchester来过的地方。无论如何，这里对他们而言可能太贵了。

离开雷鸟…很困难。他握着方向盘坐着，呼吸紊乱，他告诉自己这只是很正常的事。这是人类会做的事，Sam和Dean已经做了好几年。登记房间，过夜，早晨离开。这里的工作人员没理由觉得奇怪，把他的行踪报告给…给…他不知道他们会把他报告给谁。并不是全世界都认为Dean是权威人物。

Castiel发现他太信任Dean了。按理说，他知道这一点，但当Dean叫他留下来时，那种振奋的感觉至今还没有完全消失。

好像Dean之前没有赶他走一样。

这个想法让他下定决定松开方向盘，拖着自己走进汽车旅馆，办完住房手续。他之前做过这个，在他借来荣光的漫长数月里，更早的，则是他是Steve的时候。曾经他有足够的钱做这类事。

他把包放到床上，脱掉他的外套和鞋，还有毛衣和牛仔裤。他换上一条柔软的裤子，一款他记得更合身的，然后拿着电视遥控器斜靠在床头板上。

Dean的限制被他抛在脑后。在这里，他可以想看多久看多久。

屏幕上闪烁的光将黑暗的房间映照成绿色和蓝色，他让自己的思想与身体形态脱钩。他沉溺于眼前的生活，任由自己的生命消逝。

————————————————————————

振动声惊醒了他，使他从光与故事的摇篮中回过神。有人在敲门。

他费了很大劲才把自己从床上拖下来，他的脚以一种奇怪的方式陷入地毯。不对。这太现实…太现实了。

门的另一边站着一个男人，举起手正准备再敲一次门。Castiel看着他，看到他琥珀色和蓝色的轮廓，考虑要不要无视他。但他否决了。那个人只会再敲门，如果他是敌人的话，会离开的可能性就更小了。

看来，让自己平静下来并不是一件容易的事。

“有事吗？”他开门时问道。

Dean和Sam向他解释过，在有人告诉你他们想要什么之前，一言不发地看着他们…比较有礼貌。他意识到了这一点——在Nora那里工作的时候，但他似乎很难记起荣光在他的体内跃动的感觉。

“退房时间已经过了一小时了，”那个人说。“你要再住一晚吗？”

他需要吗？他可以躺回床上，继续与世隔绝，任由时间流逝，在光中缩成茧。但他在一个地方待的越久，尤其是他还是用的Sam给他的卡付的钱，他就越容易被抓回去。

前提是他们在找他。很难说什么时候Dean会注意到他不见了，什么时候Castiel会像一大滩脏水一样从他的脑海中溢出。

“不用了，”他说。“我马上就走。”

——————————————————————

他在出城的路上不止一次停下来，尽可能多地取钱。他离开时，把信用卡送给了一个无家可归的女人手里，并叮嘱她尽量长时间地使用它。

然后他继续开车漂泊。


	4. Chapter 4

Dean锤了一下振动的手机，也不在意是把闹钟关掉了还是把它砸坏了。他很累。他想睡觉。Sam会去农贸市场很久，所以不会有人催着他起床干活。

他往被子里钻了钻，把侧脸埋进枕头里。

Sam回来的时候会带上一些Cas喜欢的糕点。好吧，是不像他做其他事时那么讨厌。Cas假装他对食物无所谓，但Dean能看到他的鼻子皱起的样子。这只是发现了有什么东西超越了微观分子的例子。Cas需要给他自己找点乐子，那就是了，然后…

操。Sam会离开很久。没人看着Cas。

赤脚踩在地板上才感觉到很冷，他穿上拖鞋和睡袍离开房间，走向厨房咖啡机。Cas讨厌…好吧，现在这个时间段他好像讨厌一切，但他早晨会喝咖啡，即使不清楚他为什么要喝。当他注意到他在做什么的时候。

不过，Sam是对的。让Cas去解灯串的小把戏好像的确有所帮助。Dean特意去想这些小灯泡是多么棒。他已经在想别的能让Cas完成的小任务，能让他下床运动运动的，即使只是去解开桌上的几组电线。Dean还记得，在他心情不好时清理枪支，空气中弥漫的某种宁静的氛围。舒缓，重复的任务。就是这样。

他思考着可以让Cas去煮咖啡。厨房看上去有点乱了。需要清理一下，但他没去细想现在最该清理什么。他过一会会来看的，看看有没有Cas能帮忙的事。也许他应该给Sam发个信息，让他停下来，去买点成人书籍。Sam看到信息的时候肯定会痛苦地拉下脸，但如果这有可能帮到Cas，就提出来试试吧。

任何事。此时，Dean只想看到一些好的进展。

他拿起一个印着针织雪花图案的红色杯子，这是给Cas买的。它看起来很让人安心。他不知道这玩意有没有用，但至少不会伤害到Cas，不对吗？

Cas的卧室门还是关着，Dean皱起眉头。他告诉过Cas就让门一直开着。他不喜欢看到Cas一直睡觉或是做什么古怪的事情。至少，如果他做了，Dean也还没抓到过他。很容易就想到Sam那次毫不掩饰自己的恐慌，把Cas的天使之刃拿出了浴室。Sam不想告诉Dean他怎么找到天使的，Dean也没法怪他。他几乎希望自己不知道。他真希望他把刀刃藏的更好。但Cas很快就把它拿回去了，而且拒绝告诉Dean他把它放在哪。

所以门应该开着。只因如此。

“Cas？”他喊道，推开门走进去。走廊上的一缕光线落到地板上，照亮了床脚。“你还在睡吗？”

他想知道Cas的荣光是不是太虚弱了，以至于他需要睡眠，拒绝回应。睡眠不足对Dean的情绪从来没有帮助。但Cas现在太敏感了，Dean不知道要怎么提。完全猜不到这家伙什么时候会突然发怒。举个例子，总是因为一件无足轻重的小事。而Dean对这个世界的痛恨不亚于在Cas眼里看到那种死气沉沉的神情。这让他清晰地回想起那几次他看着Cas的眼睛，却没看到他回望——中咒语时，自称上帝时，还有死亡的时候。

“我给你拿了咖啡。”Dean说。

没有回应。他的心跳加速，砰砰作响令人不安。但可能什么事都没有。Cas肯定只是在他不说话的几个阶段之一。这种情况发生的比他好像自己意识到的次数还多，就只是对着空气发呆，毫无反应。Sam曾问过Cas是不是在听天使电台，但Cas说他几周前就把它关掉了。上次他那样做的时候，他还说他担心自己会自杀。

“Cas？”Dean又喊了一声。

还是没有回应，他把灯打开了。空无一人。床是空的。房间也是空的。无论如何，没有Cas。他所有的东西都还在。

“Cas？”Dean这次大喊着，回头冲着走廊呼唤。

把咖啡放在梳洗台上，Dean转身呼喊着他朋友的名字，穿过房间和走廊，仍然没有回应。蒸汽冉冉上升，然后逐渐稀薄，最后消失了。咖啡已经凉了，Dean不得不接受Cas离开了的事实。

——————————————————————

雷鸟应该停着的地方空了。Dean在车库里盯着那块空间，现在Sam在边上翻着Impala里的东西。

“嘿，”Sam招呼一声，从车里钻出来，拿着他的包。“剩下的在后备箱里，如果你想帮帮忙的话。”

“你怎么会没注意？”Dean问道，因为Sam能听懂他的话，能吼回来。能告诉Dean这是他的错，没能照看好Cas。

“没注意什么？”Sam停在车边上一步距离，车门还开着。他的表情变得谨慎起来。

“那该死的车，Sam，”Dean厉声道。“你怎么能没注意到这么大一辆车没了？”

Sam顺着Dean的手指的方向看去，眼睛眯了起来。

“好吧，我不是每次来这里都数它们，”他说道。他的声音开始染上恼怒，接着说。“等等。Cas开走了它？为什么？他在哪？”

“我他妈怎么知道。”

Dean转身，又走向Cas的房间。他一定漏掉了什么。Cas肯定是又收到了召唤，去帮他的天使伙伴了。他肯定是放下一切，也不关心他自己的身体，就去帮他忘恩负义的兄弟姐妹了。再一次。

他又把Dean丢在后面。

Sam几分钟后找到了他，把随身携带的包丢在Cas的床上，却无视了它们。

“你什么时候注意到他走了的？”他问道。“他都拿了什么？”

“直到我端咖啡给他的时候。据我所见，我敢说他除了车，一双鞋和一件夹克外什么也没带。”

Dean已经翻过Cas的梳洗台和衣橱。

“他带了钱包吧？卡呢？”

Dean点了点头。对。他本打算把这些算进去的。他不知道为什么自己冷静不了。Cas不像是有一直待在哪里的历史。在过去几个月里，他太习惯于让天使在他身边。

“他的包呢？”Sam问。

“什么包？”

Sam给了Dean一个他读不懂的眼神，跪下来去看床底下。过了一会，他探进去摸索了一番，甚至掏出手机用它照亮床底。

“不妙啊，”Sam说道，回身蹲着，面容严肃。“它不见了。”

“什么？”Dean竭力不让喉咙里的忧虑扭曲地更紧。他失败了。

“我们给他这个房间的那天，他整理了一个包。塞了一堆东西进去，像是他在准备离开。他出发之前被我抓到了。我把它推到了床底下。”

“为什么？”

“因为我觉得你不想看到这个。看吧，他留下了。不对吗？我以为那个包会就那么被遗忘。或者，也许是某种安慰。你明白吗？他不习惯呆在这里。可能准备好出去旅行的想法让他感觉更好。”

“没有什么能让他感觉好些了，”Dean说道，“不会有的。”

他知道他的话听起来很沉重，麻木。他已经试着给Cas打电话，但几分钟后就在一个床头柜抽屉里找到了他的手机。他也试着祈祷，但没有回应。Cas就如风一般飘散。

Dean一定漏掉了什么，又把Cas赶走了。

————————————————————————

他开始在主图书馆找书。Sam能找几个人出来——在他搜寻Gadreel的时候，但Dean很快就想别的目标。大部头书，全都是各种字母和语言。有一些他看不懂，甚至连他从狩猎研究中学到的少量语言都没用。他急切地想念Bobby，想要他的希腊语和日语知识，甚至能不知怎么解读天使语言的能力。

他只是想Bobby了。Sam还不足以承担Dean身上所有的负担，即使他在尝试。

Sam给他带了咖啡和三明治，拿起书开始调查，只换来Dean吼着让他去地堡的角落拿点别的东西看。他不知道他需不需要Sam去拿别的书，或许他只是不想让Sam看到自己惊慌的样子。因为他真的很慌，他怎么能不慌？Cas被欺骗，被抓到，被折磨了一次又一次，而那些时候他还没有处于崩溃的边缘。

“我们要找什么？”在把最后一本封面破烂的书放在桌上后问道。“如果我们一起研究效率会更高。”

Dean的手指停在他依然翻译不来的一个词下，闭上眼睛，Sam的问题带来的重压挤着他的皮肤。

“我不知道，”他几乎在喃喃自语。他真的不想说出这句话，在有人的地方。说出来就代表承认事实。“我一点头绪都没有。”

Sam沉默了一会，Dean没有抬头看他。他会看到担忧，批判或是决心，他不确定他现在还能不能接受其中的任何一种。

“好吧。行，”Sam几乎是边说边叹气。“所以，追踪咒语？召唤？有什么能让我们知道他没事吗？提到的或是别的任何方法？”

“我们不需要考虑这一点，”Dean说道，他知道他很暴躁，但他不在乎。“我们清楚他一点也不好。如果他没事的话，就不会逃走了。”

Sam柔声回答，却透露着强硬。

“Dean，如果他没事，他本来就不会呆在这里了。”

“是啊，他生病的时候可不是总在我们身边，对吧？你不是说他的荣光出问题的时候走了吗。他根本没有把这当避难所。”

“那…那不只是Cas想走，”Sam不太情愿地说。“我可能不想让他帮我找到你。但我们被攻击时，他失手了，不够快。我受伤了。我的手臂。你看到了。”

他等待着，而Dean点了点头。他记得Sam受伤的手臂。当时，他不记得关心Sam受了伤。

“我有点…好吧。听着，我本可以从老爸那里学来更多的东西。”

Dean觉得他的脸僵住了。

“你怪Cas让你受伤了？在他状态不好的时候？你说你责备他来把他推开，Sam？等下。你是在说我做了类似的事？我把他赶走了？”

“什么？不是的。不是的，Dean，我没有在说类似的话。或是…”Sam停了下来，现在Dean抬起头看到他的兄弟站在桌子边一步外，身体耸拉着，眼睛红了。Sam摇了摇头。“也许我们都做错了什么。我不知道，好吗？一百万年前的心理学课程和网上搜到的技巧没法让我成为专家。该死的，从周日开始我们搞砸了七次，而Cas已经变成了我们所有的破事里顶尖的外星生物。我完全不知道我们试着做的对天使到底有没有效果。”

“Cas几乎就是人类了。”Dean说道，但他内心的扭曲甚至不能让他假装他真的相信这一点。不完全不信。

他开始意识到他的脑海里不止有一个Cas：一个有一些奇特力量的人类；一个非人类，令人恐惧又陌生的家伙。还有破碎的他，还有战士，知己，工具。因为他必须面对现实，在这里。那么多次，Dean只专注于得到自己需要的东西，去拯救他人，拯救Sam，拯救整个该死的世界，有时候这些都一样，他都把Cas一个人放在一边，把他当做一种资产。有谁会这样对待家人？

他没能让Cas明白他是家人，否则Cas就不会跑了。家庭是给你庇护的地方，而不是逃离的地方。Dean希望他不用一直教他爱的人这个道理。

“你是指这几周我们做的一切，可能都没用？”Dean问道。

他没有拿起书再把它扔掉。他没有把桌上的东西都扫下去。但这只是因为Sam的话把他牢牢地订在了椅子上。

“我在说我不知道，”Sam说道。“Dean，这件事，很难。我明白的唯一一点就是它很难。我的意思是，你有觉得过接受帮助很容易吗？看看你，现在。”

“看我？”Dean用右手手指戳向自己胸膛，感到自己脸都扭曲了。“我们到底在看什么，在这里？因为在我看来，我才是那个在每个该死的早上起床给他煮咖啡的人，只为了让他别再他妈的接过咖啡后傻愣愣地盯着空气。我才是那个给他做饭的人，一直在那里该死的看着他。守护他，Sam，就像他曾经为我们做的。你是在说我做的还不够吗？”

“是守护你，Dean，”Sam说道。“Cas一直在守护你。而不是我们。确实，他也救了我。该死的，他把Lucifer从我的思想里赶走了。但整个守护的事？那只存在于你们之间。”

“你嫉妒了？你就是想说这个？”

“不是，Dean，我…”Sam停下来，喘着气看向别处。再开口时他的声音更加紧绷。“听着，我不是在嫉妒，也不是在说你做的还不够。我说过了，我不知道我们两个做的是否足够，做的是对是错…我是说，看看你右手边那瓶威士忌，从早上开始它就在那了。你喝了多少？”

“我什么时候喝酒都有问题了吗？”

“什么时候都有，”Sam说道。他回头看了看Dean，眼睛映射出深刻的褐色，他靠在桌上，用手撑着桌面。“现在我没法去找Cas。你整天放任自己烂醉如泥，我不想看到这个，但我知道你有…你有你的理由。对吧？”

“那你可真了不起，”Dean冷笑一声。“你是不是还要拍我的头，给我一张十二步左右的传单？”（a leaflet about twelve steps，是啥梗吗…我谷歌没查到）

“Cas走了，Dean，”Sam说道，好像Dean可能已经忘了这一点。“别废话了，让我帮你找他。他也是我的家人。”

“是啊，”Dean说道，漆黑的火焰在他胸口涌动。“所以你怪他让你受伤了，在他需要你的时候抛弃了他。所以你把他捆好送给Crowley和Rowena施放那个该死的咒语。所以你他妈的让他和一个有能力给他下咒语的女巫在一起。如果不是那个咒语，你真的认为他会被天使抓到？”

Sam颤抖着，但除此之外他一动不动。他的脸皱了起来。他不可能对Dean的话说什么。他没有回应一句话。

Dean盯着他的兄弟，太累了，他不知道还有没有精力坚持下去。照看Cas已经很让他费心了，确保有人和他在一起或是尽可能靠近他，留意他说的每个字，做的每个动作，观察他是否在恶化。而康复似乎不在选项之中。

时间在Dean周围压缩，像水流中的漩涡一样将他推来推去，他感觉到有话要从他的牙齿里挤出来。但他没让它说出口。

Sam推开桌子，打破了僵局，他转身大步走出房间，撇下Dean一个人看着书。书和所有问题重重地敲打着他的脑子。

————————————————————————

几个小时在Dean的指尖流逝，他的脑海中浮现出重重画面，Cas受伤了，Cas被囚禁，Cas被打，Cas被折磨。Cas开着雷鸟，与世隔绝，带着那般令人窒息的赤裸裸的痛苦。某种程度上来说，有人和Cas对抗时，他似乎更好一些。Dean明白那种感受。

Cas曾说过他是一名士兵。Dean记得他父亲对黄眼的猎杀就像是一次部队任务。他不知道他父亲如果活着见证任务完成会是什么反应。

实话实说，他没法集中精力在眼下的书页上。已经过了这么多小时，看了这么多书，这么多章节，全都毫无帮助。

他看到的有关天使的内容纠缠着他的大脑。这一切都有可能是虚构的，是某个学者当年天马行空的产物，有些是矛盾的。天使不需要躯壳，天使有触角和尾巴，有许多头，所有天使对他们自己来说就是一个宇宙，每一个天使只是宿主整个意识中的一个斑点，像一个突触在一个近乎无限的大脑中发散出去。

只有Cas不是一个宇宙，也不是一个整体中的一部分。不再是了。他不再有使命，也不再有生存空间。除了和Dean在一起。还有Sam。但是，不知怎么，他们让他失望了。

书页上一个图案吸引了他的目光，使他停下动作， 他倾下身，试图把注意力集中在许多符号中他熟悉的一些上面。就是这个。在页面的右上角。他伸出手，用手指追踪着那个符号。Sam可能不想让Dean做看书这档事，但Dean总是会带着强烈的情绪找信息。他在查Castiel。

在Dean的食指下写着代表Castiel名字的符号。

他已经知道基本知识了。他当然要知道。天使的孤独。这是一种可怕的感觉，他总是被他的混蛋家人踢到路边。天使之泪。这更严重了。有些信息，估计在说一般的天使，有所矛盾。有些说Castiel是Cassiel，但Dean从没听过他用这个名字，一次都没有。他一直在想，在深夜里，或是在长途驾驶的时候，他的大脑在细节上胡思乱想，吵闹的音乐也不足以淹没这些，Cas不用这个名字，可能是因为那本来就不是他，也可能是他刻意忘却了。他想知道Cas有没有想过这点。

这些想法似乎都不会在他下次看到Cas的时候得到解答。

Dean也读不下去这本书了。他认为这本身就意味着什么。

—————————————————————————

Dean一觉醒来，发现自己摊在桌子上，他的右手还放在打开的另一本书页上。他几乎什么都看不懂。疼痛刺穿他的太阳穴，使他看到的一切都变得模糊不清，这个状态下他几乎什么都看不进去，但他也没法昨晚看这个，因为那时候他灌了一瓶威士忌。

自从那次吵架后，他几乎没和Sam说过话，但他发现手边有一杯温热的咖啡，他简直要感谢周围的一切——为了Winchester式面对指责的方式。也许这是Sam告诉Dean他知道昨晚Dean又酗酒了的一种方式。操他的。咖啡就咖啡吧。Sam能闭嘴就行。

“我把最后一本书放桌角了，”Sam在Dean身后说道，此时Dean刚端起咖啡。Sam对他被吓了一跳，把一些咖啡撒到最近的书上毫无表示。“不知道它们有没有用，但我可以来看你翻译不好的东西。你只要告诉我有哪些就行了。”

Dean想和他说哪凉快哪呆着去，但是二十个小时独自焦虑的时间实在太长了，所以他猛地用拇指按了按隔壁桌上摇摇晃晃的一摞书，那些他看不懂的。

“从那些开始吧。”

————————————————————————

“我追踪到一次他的卡的使用记录，”Sam说道，Dean丢掉书站在他身后盯着电脑屏幕。“一家汽车旅馆。只住了一晚。”

“有没有可能他住了不止一晚？也许还没付钱？”

“值得一试，”Sam说道。“还有一次记录，提款。这里，看。”

Dean扫了一眼Sam留下的卡上的信息。

“很大一笔钱呢，Sam。”他说。

“是啊。然后还有一个餐馆的一顿饭。”

“他突然想吃东西了？”Dean问道，“可能他真的很想要我做给他的食物。嘿，你，呃，你不会觉得他的荣光消失了吧，不会的吧？”

这个想法又带来一阵担忧，在他的心中蠕动着。现在Cas自己已经够糟了，但是他坠落了还独自一人，这会给天使带来全新的痛苦。但至少他有钱。他有做人的经验了。至少这次他不是从零开始。

但这并没有让Dean感觉好受点。

Sam摇了摇头。

“我不知道。他从没说过，而且他借来的荣光慢慢燃烧的时候，看起来好像没怎么样。也许只是…习惯？听着，我要去看书了，看看我能找到什么。”

“是我们能找到什么。”Dean纠正道。

三十分钟不到他们就在车里了，Sam上了驾驶位，特意看了一眼Dean。Dean由着他去了，但他瞪了Sam一眼。他万分拒绝低头看他的手。只要他看不到它们在颤抖，他就能假装没这回事。

————————————————————————

桌子后面的那个人向后倾，目光从Dean转到Sam身上，又转了回去。他的手伸向电话。

“他离开了。”那人又说了一遍。也许他认为Dean前两次没听见。也许他认为再重复一遍Dean就也会离开。“没说去哪。只是离开了。”

“能告诉我们具体时间吗？或者任何事都能帮上忙。”Sam说道，塑造出一个平和坚定的FBI形象。

假扮FBI就是个错误。Dean能看到那个旅馆工看向他时眼中映射出的东西。Sam表演的很好，但Dean周身围绕着的那股低气压一点也不像是有谁在汽车旅馆失踪了的样子。这是一种私事的感觉，充满担忧，但他没法把这些情绪隐藏下去。他不知道Sam是怎么做到的。

如果Dean认为强硬一点可能会得到更好的答案，他早就已经把那人按在桌子上了。相反，他合拢手指，作出一种给不了人一点安全感的动作，等着Sam继续他能想到的每一个问题，拿到Cas住过房间的钥匙。

“我们什么都没找到。”过了一会Dean说道。

房间已经打扫过了，虽然看起来还是很糟糕，但是没有Cas住过这里的迹象。他把自己清出房间的方式就和他以前直接消失一样，什么都没留下，也不说他要去哪，什么时候，或者说，他还会不会回来。

Sam挠着他的头发，他背上紧张的线条告诉Dean，他的弟弟也是一样的感受，尽管他隐藏的更好。

“那家餐馆，”Sam说道。“你去那里问问。我去检查他在哪取的钱。我们得找到一些线索。我会注意他的车的任何痕迹。还有他的卡的更多使用次数。我们会找到什么的，Dean。我们会把他带回家。”

但是Dean开始想他们到底有没有拥有过他。

————————————————————————

那家餐馆烂透了。Dean找不到任何一个人记得来过一个有着黑发，湛蓝眼睛的高个子男人。但人们记得Cas。当他经历了人类的那个阶段时，他身上就有这种光环，当他是天使的时候，这种光环会更强烈，吸引人们的注意。Dean不知道为什么所有人都不知道它在那里，但他们一定能感受到。

还是…一无所获。

他引诱侍者给他看他们为这个地方准备的有限录像，把时间戳和当天的收据匹配起来。就是这里，在晚上某个时间，他看到一名女士弓着腰坐进椅子点餐。她是唯一一个三小时内点餐消费符合的人。她就是用了Cas卡的人。但是没看到Cas的踪影。

Dean把手里的铅笔撇成两半，甚至自己都没意识到，他把两半都摔到地上，离开了。

————————————————————————

如他所愿的，他轻松地找到了那个女人，那一刻他觉得上帝都在帮他。就在拐角处，她就在那里，蜷缩在一件新外套里，双手插在腋窝，显得脏兮兮的，像是她一整年都是这个样子。她警惕的看着他靠近，她整个动作都在表明她随时准备逃跑，但同时也根本没那个力气。

“嘿，”Dean说道，趁他还没变成那种低沉的声音。“我只想和你谈谈。问一些问题。不会对你怎么样的。”

“那你说吧。”她发出刺耳的声音，就像有一千个香烟的鬼魂缠在她的舌头上。但她没有试着逃跑。相反，她透过刘海盯着他，看起来好像已经没剪头发很久了。

Dean发现自己举起双手，安抚她，但并没有像他想要的靠那么近。不是说他想靠的很近。不管Sam怎么嘲笑他他们在做的活，当他接近污垢和油脂时他的皮肤都会起鸡皮疙瘩。面对无家可归的人他总是感到不安，长久以来恐惧的阴影又浮现出来——可能在某天他醒来会发现自己成了他难以埋葬的那些人之一。（原文He’s always feels…uneasy about the homeless, the specter of long ago fear that he might wake up and find himself one of them harder to bury than it should be.这里是参考大佬的翻译，讨论了很久觉得这个更合理）毕竟，爸爸曾经会给他们钱。大部分时候。而他的父亲知道Dean能养活Sammy。他不是直接丢下了他们。他是把Sam丢给了Dean。

不过，太容易就把Cas代入到这个女人的角色中了，看起来像是个陌生人，在这个世界上，没有床，没有房子，没有安稳。Cas直到最近才真的有床，但这不是重点。Cas本不应该需要床的，而这名女士也不应该缺少一张床。他被迫想到Cas蜷缩在一座桥下，饥寒交迫的样子，他的眼睛和思想就更难从她身上挪开了。

“今晚你有地方住吗？”他不假思索的问道。

恐惧显露在女人的脸上，随之而来的是算计，还有一种徒劳的希望，他退后了一步，下巴像是被打了似的猛地抬起来。

“不是！不是，我不是说…操。听着，我在找一个朋友。你可能看到过他。我，呃，我可以用钱买你知道的信息。”

他一直都随身携带着现金，现在他希望钱能更多一点。从她的表情看来，他确信他可以不花一分钱就得到他需要的信息，但她仍然穿着夏天才穿的鞋，Dean也知道她甚至还没找到一个好去处停留。她是新来的。

她看着他的眼神就像鹿看着狼，而狼可能会在荒芜的森林觅食。

“你想知道什么？”她缓慢道。

“我的朋友，他之前在这个小镇。我很确定，我需要找到他去帮他，他情况很不好，但你拿着他的卡。你能和我说说这个吗？”

她沉默了很长时间，他开始认为他误解了她，提到得到Cas的帮助并不能让她松口，但在Dean给她又一个询问的眼神后，她点了点头。

“他看上去需要帮助，”她说。“我…我不想要那张卡的。我想他可能还需要它。”她不情愿地说。Dean能看到她的羞愧。

“嘿，相信我，那家伙很固执。他想要把卡给你，那就一定会给你。明白了吗？”Dean可能不会去注销这张卡。也许吧。“我只是需要任何你能给我提供的帮助。有任何他去哪里了的线索吗？他怎么样了？任何事。”

“我不知道，”她说道，她说话的样子暗示她也想向他说更多的事，但没有什么可说的。“他就…他回到车里，一辆红色的，然后向那边开走了。”她转身向那条街道挥手。“但那里四通八达。他没说一句他要去哪的话。我只是为了吃一顿饭。我…我也收下了外套。我…”

她移开了视线。

“你觉得这张卡足够用了，”Dean说道。“嘿。像我说的，没关系。你不是偷了它。他看起来没事吧。”

“没事吗？”她皱眉。“他看起来有点…失落。我以前看过，那种神情。我的，呃，我的兄弟就像那样，在…”

她停了下来，叹了口气，Dean明白她正在把即将翻涌而出的思绪堵回去，就像是某些东西从湖底深处升起，只在湖面昙花一现就又沉了下去，好似什么也没有发生。这是对他筑起的数堵高墙的一次轻推，那些他用来隔绝无数人痛苦之声的墙。Cas曾和他说过，他所见的一切皆是痛苦，但Dean争辩那总比把杀戮切换到人类身上好。他看不得他人表面上太多的痛苦，否则他可能会发现自己在重新思考。他没有逼他说出她兄弟身上发生了什么。他也没问她为何最终流落街头。

他把现金塞到她的手里，没有要回那张卡。

他离开了，他知道了Cas是故意送出卡的，也已经知道他没带手机。Cas不想被找到。


	5. Chapter 5

Sam在Cas的房间里找到了他，靠着床头板坐着，双手蜷缩在膝盖上。

“你要来吃饭吗？”Sam问。

“我找不到他的刀刃，”Dean说道，没有抬头看Sam，因为他不需要这样做。他能在脑海中描绘出Sam的表情，甚至能准确定位Sam站在门口时眼睛的阴影，嘴唇的倾斜角度。“我应该把它藏的更好的。”

Sam沉默了片刻，整理着思绪，他停顿了一下。

“你觉得没有武器他会更安全吗？”Sam问道，没有隐藏自己的不赞同。

Dean几乎可以听出来Sam想表达什么，提醒他Cas需要能够保护自己，而不仅仅是Cas有多大的危险。

“我知道有多少人盯着他”Dean说，省去了Sam的心思，“也许他没法不带着它就离开。我把它放在我房间里的时候，他很伤心。”

他把Cas安全地留在这个房间，但他没有让天使留的够久。这个念头像烟雾一样升起。他本可以把Cas藏在这里，不给他一个离开的机会。这个想法就像是血印带来的，迷幻而诱人，好似残余的毒药。

“我们会找到他的。”Sam说。

这句话根本毫无意义，对于Dean头脑中那种沉重而无情的沮丧来说，它只不过是一道纹理而已。他没有应答。

“听着，Dean，我们会的，”Sam说。Dean听到了他走近时的脚步声。“我们知道他丢下了雷鸟，对吧？换了一辆红色的车？这是个线索，我还在寻找失踪汽车的报告，或是任何销售的报告——”

“我们一无所获，”Dean说。他本以为这句话说出来会很刺耳。但它没有。“已经快一星期了，Sam。如果有什么东西可以找到的话，你现在早就找出来了。”

不是我们。Dean没法实诚地说自己找了整整六天。他花了越来越多的时间在地堡漫无目的的飘荡，检查灯是否关闭，一切事物是不是在它们应在的位置上，直到他最终，无意识地，止步在了Cas的门前。这里的一切都不在原位。

在他的漫步中，他注意到了地堡里所有的空隙，所有的缺席。Charlie的房间只有一套新床单，除此之外几乎就是一个没人碰过的房间，只有一件床上用品和墙上的一张海报，让它显得更加明亮。Kevin的房间他几乎不忍看进去，但他知道里面还都是文件，在Kevin妈妈看来全都是忍受不了的碎屑，也是Sam觉得毫无用处的东西。

这个房间，Cas的房间，有Sam和Dean为他买的衣服，为他买的一些增添色彩的小玩意。Dean甚至不知道Cas喜不喜欢它们。

还有一些小差别。雷鸟应该是一辆闪闪发光的绿色美人，但现在Dean拥有的只有灰色的混凝土和空旷的空间。就在他们毫无结果地寻找Cas回来的第二天，Dean终于意识到厨房少了一些瓶装水，Cas至少拿走了一部分。他甚至不知道Cas是否需要它。

Dean想到，当Cas表现出要留下来的迹象时，他觉得他生命中的一部分将会被填补。他们今年打算过圣诞节，因为他们三个人一起过圣诞节似乎更值得。

圣诞树还挺立在那里，但上面没有再添加别的任何装饰品。Dean在一次购物时发现了一颗玻璃星。他打算让Cas把它挂在树上。他觉得这样可以让那家伙参与进来。天使喜欢星星，不是吗？或者他们就是星星。很难一下子把Cas的一切都塞进他的脑子里。

“平安夜到了，”Dean说。“所有那些蹩脚的节目都说他应该出现在我们家门口。圣诞奇迹。”

“也许他现在还会这么做，”Sam说，“Dean，听着，我明白。我真的明白。但是让你自己也乱成一团可不会让他回来。”

“那又怎么样？你想让我和你一起唱圣诞颂歌？找个人在槲寄生下亲吻？”

他没有说“其他人”。他很确定Sam听到了。他并没有忽视这样一个事实——Sam一直把Dean对Cas的责任放在他自己对Cas之上，但他不认为Sam不在乎Cas。上帝啊，有时候Dean离开房间是因为Sam和Cas之间更简单的互动方式让他生气。他的兄弟比他更冷静，能比Dean更轻松的和Cas在一起，这使得他皮肤下有些东西不舒服地蠕动着。在某些方面，和Cas在一起比和Dean在一起更轻松。

“不，”Sam说。“不要犯傻”这句话没有直接说出来。“但如果你把自己累垮了，就没法帮他了。别说你帮不了他，你以为我就知道自己在做什么吗？但是我们是他的一切，不管他为什么逃走了，我们都要找到他，让他明白他需要回家。而我一个人做不到。”

话语最后的紧绷感让Dean抬起了头。Sam看起来…Sam看起来比Dean意识到的更接近崩溃的边缘。Dean突然想到，Sam可能觉得他必须支持Dean，这样Dean才能支持Cas，而Sam自己…已经没人支持他了。Dean不愿想到Sam正在他自己虚无的空间里挣扎，而挣扎的原因之一可能就是Dean。

“我想我可以过来吃点东西，”Dean说。“也许还能喝一杯。咖啡。”他看到Sam的鼻孔张开时，急忙加了一句。“或者…或者热可可。”

那正是圣诞节该喝的，对吧？他想起妈妈在圣诞节做过它，而Lisa肯定认为现在是热可可的季节，即使有时候她整个人都被她堆在上面的那堆奶油遮住了。Sam也拒绝不了热巧克力。也许它实际上是一种蔬菜或什么之类的。

Sam停顿了一下，歪着头——这一定是从Cas那里学来的，他的表情谨慎了起来。

“真的？”看到Dean点头，Sam的嘴角闪过一丝微笑。“那么，我来做点吃的。”

Dean还是不想离开床。这并不是说他想远离Sam或者是想在Cas呆过的地方打滚，但他只是太累了，太沉重了，尝试移动的努力感觉是那么不真实。不过…

“好吧好吧。我去做点吃的。你去找部蹩脚的电影看或是干点别的事。”Sam只犹豫了片刻。

“我们不会放弃的，”Sam说，Dean也不确定他想说服谁。“我们只是需要几个小时来充电。你明白的，对吧？”

“嗯，Sam。我明白。”

Dean看着Sam消失在走廊里，希望他的弟弟还有意识，别做出来任何和天使有关的东西。从床上滑下去比正常情况下要困难的多，Dean离开房间，关上了门。

—————————————————————————

Sam提到好几次要找那辆红色的车，或者可能是Cas的任何报告，Dean发现图书馆桌上成堆的书变得到处都是，但他没有和Dean就此深入交谈。Dean自己钻研，一遍又一遍地翻阅一些书籍，寻找其他可能帮助他翻译的书，希望它们有用。他找不到任何可以当做罗塞塔石碑的东西。（罗塞塔石碑被称为了解古埃及语言与文化的关键基础，这两处提到石碑应该都是比喻能帮助翻译的东西之类的）

他也没有找到破译Cas的罗塞塔石碑。在他的脑海中搜索到的所有东西地都没有给他任何有用的线索，祈祷也没有回应。他每隔几个小时就会检查一下每部手机，但只有其他还在和他们沟通的猎人打来的电话，都是来问建议或是看看他们在不在附近的。

在开始的几天，Dean拒绝了所有邀请，直到他感到地堡的墙壁开始向他逼近。Sam看起来也很焦虑。他们是猎人。他们需要振作起来做事。一两个案子不会阻止他们寻找Cas。

—————————————————————————

新年后过去几周，一个案子把他们带到了德克萨斯州的奥斯汀，Dean尽力把心思放在案子上。

他在询问目击者的过程中一直保持冷静，甚至没有被那个拿着他丈夫的皮包哭泣的男人所震动，那是唯一没有被他们要找的怪物撕碎的东西，好像它可能是某种神奇的灯，能让这个男人的爱人回来。Dean专注于追踪并杀死那个毁掉某人一生的怪物——在过去几年里，这个男人一直担心他是单方向的情感，直到最后才敢求他最好的朋友做他的爱人。他甚至在他们完成案子并把消息告诉鳏夫的时候还能坚持不表态。

“一切都结束了，”Sam坐在小屋的靠背长椅上，安慰道。“你安全了。”

那个鳏夫没有回应。他只是坐在那里，腿上放着那个该死的包，他偏过头盯着它，就像是在看某种宝贝。

Sam清了清嗓子，又试着开口。

“整个巢穴都剿灭了，你不会再有麻烦了。”

“嗯。”那个人说。

词的尾音拖了起来，仿佛飞向远方。Dean不确定他是否还和他们在一个房间。

等到他们出去，Dean才解开他的领带，呼吸顺畅些。Sam把领带收起来，向Dean投去一个眼神，示意他应该等等。

“Sam，穿着这身猴子装真他妈的闷死人了，”Dean说，“整个案子都让人恼火。我们上路前喝一杯怎么样？附近肯定会有个像样的酒吧。”

“好吧，”Sam说，他们走到人行道时，Sam转过身，回头看了看房子，他的表情带着某种Dean无法理解的意思。“也许我们不需要在上午喝一杯。不如我们去找点吃的？我们一直在监视那个仓库，错过了早餐。”

“如果你想成为一个小…”

“Dean，”Sam打断了他。“我们走吧。”

他们在第六大街找到了一家咖啡馆，Sam在前面带路，Dean把领带折进口袋跟在后面。他们靠着后墙占了一张桌子，Dean把外套放在旁边椅子的椅背上，每当他发现菜单上有什么东西可以吐槽时，Sam就会换个话题。他们吃到一半时，Sam终于开始谈话了。

“这对他来说一定很艰难，”他说，“学着去适应。我是说，在他的丈夫死后。”

Dean花了一秒钟才反应过来，他正在吃一个奇怪的汉堡，那汉堡停在他嘴边，他的额头皱了起来。

“什么？哦，对。是的。不过，他还有那个包陪着他。”Sam没有回嘴，他只是叹了口气，怪异的撇撇嘴。

“怎么了？”Dean又问了一遍。他放下汉堡，眯起眼睛看着Sam。“哦，得了吧。好像那一点都不诡异似的。谁会像抱人一样抱着包？”

Sam张开嘴，又闭上，把话吞了下去。他的目光从Dean身上移到一边，然后低下头。

“到底怎么了？”Dean问，这已经是第三遍了。突然的头疼让他的太阳穴嗡嗡作响。“如果我知道办这个案子会让你心情变得这么差…”

“你说什么？”Sam问道。他还是没看Dean。“而且，我也没有什么奇怪的情绪。你真的对那家伙一点感受都没有？”现在，Sam和他对上了视线，Dean从中看到了Sam在离开斯坦福后整整一年的痛楚幻影。还有Jess离开后。“他刚刚失去了一生的挚爱。我以为你会更有同情心。”

罪恶感充满了Dean的内心。他怒目而视。

“我为他感到难过，好吗？但我也无能为力。我们干掉了那个混蛋。我们尽力了。你想让我为一个素未谋面的人闷闷不乐？抱歉，Sam。我同情他，我真的同情他，但你不能指望我一路满怀同情的过来。这是我们的工作，而且这也不像是我经历过的事。还有…”他停顿了一下，放慢了语速，不想用这些话打击Sam。一定是有什么不对劲，他很急躁，但他真的不想伤害Sam。“我很抱歉你从类似于此的破事里得到这么多记忆。是的，但是我们没有让它发生，我们做了力所能及的事。不能再做更多了，Sam。现在我可以吃我的汉堡了，显然你不会让我喝一杯像样的饮料？”

Sam的嘴唇紧闭着，但他点了点头，继续吃饭。接下来的吃饭时间他们不再说话。

Dean从椅子上拿起他的外套，披到肩上，Sam又拿了两杯咖啡打包带走。他对咖啡豆或者其他什么东西感到很伤心，坚持要再来两杯，而早些时候Sam脸上那种扭动的内疚感意味着Dean会不得不同意自己再喝一杯。他沉浸在凝视窗外，领略着当今人们穿着方面的一些真正奇怪的时尚。戴着无檐小圆帽的家伙真的不明白亮红色的头发意味着要仔细选择外套的颜色。也许他不在乎吧。

头脑中分析着颜色，一个身穿深蓝色毛衣，围着亮黄色围巾的人吸引了Dean的眼睛，那个人朝一辆汽车走去。这个人真的也不知道怎么搭配颜色，他有着黑色的头发，蜷缩在后颈，Dean有了一刻他厌恶的几种时刻之一的感觉。那些眩晕的，糟糕的时刻之一，世界缩小了，他的眼睛紧紧盯着那个家伙，感觉就像有一个鱼钩刺穿了他的肚子，把他拉向最新的陌生人。

那不是Cas。从来都不会是Cas。过去十五次二十次都不是Cas，这次也不会例外。

那个人朝一辆红色的车走去。

“Sam！”Dean喊道，然后飞奔出去。

人群在那辆车和Dean之间穿行，挡住了那个男人的脸，但那头发，那身材，那糟透了的审美，还有那辆红色的车…

一个推着婴儿车的女人挡住了他的去路，让他跳到侧面，等到她走开了，车子已经进入了车流中。

“操！”

Dean无视身边一对夫妇嫌弃的目光，跑了过去。

几分钟后他就看不到那辆车了，即使是这个地区的交通状况也没能让他即时赶上。过了一会儿，Sam差点撞上Dean，他的手紧紧地压在Dean的二头肌上。他尝试找回呼吸，空气在他的喉咙里燃烧的方式比他想象的还要严重，Dean抬起头，看到他兄弟眼中的担忧。

“我没事，”他说着，把胳膊拉开，挺直身体。“你的高档咖啡呢？”

Sam回头看了一眼路。

“放那呢，看见你走了，”他说。“发生什么事了？”

Dean犹豫了一下。之前都不是Cas。但是这是第一次这么契合，如果不去确定一下的话，他永远都不会原谅自己的。而后来他们知道了，这的确是Cas，那时他很需要他们，而Dean却没能去查看一下。

“我想我看到了Cas。”他说，意识到自己在颤抖。

—————————————————————————

他们在汽车旅馆又订了一晚上，Dean启动笔记本电脑开始搜索时，Sam搞定了这事。科技发现飞速，他身边也没有…任何人来支撑Frank传授给他的知识，但随着Sam的归来，他身边又有了人选。

他让Sam整理他们昨晚猎魔搜集的装备，集中精力寻找任何红色汽车或者长得像Cas的人出现的迹象。

“有什么发现吗？”所有东西整理好后，Sam问道。

“还没有，”Dean说。“没有一个摄像头能让我看到那辆车，也没有罚单，什么都没有。”

“看来Cas并不完全像他在古怪赛车中那样的驾驶技术，”Sam说。“而且‘红色汽车’这个条件有点模糊。你看到车的款式了吗？”

“我当然…”

Dean停了下来，感觉脚下的地面随着他的话语摇晃起来。他不知道那是哪种车。红色的。他只看到了红色，还有那个在他的雷达上像是Cas的人。

“没关系，”Sam说。“让我看看。你去冲个澡。”

Dean几乎就想拒绝，但那种瘙痒感又来了。洗个澡也许会有帮助。

水温逐渐温暖，浸湿了他的头发，水流拍打在他的肩上，他紧闭双眼祈祷着。

“Cas？Cas，你听到了吗？”

向Cas祈祷不是新花样了。他不知道Cas是否听到了他。Cas也没有给他回电话。

“Cas，别这样，伙计。你得听我说。我想，也许，我今天看到你了。希望如此，因为如果那是你，你看起来很健康。至少你在走路。还有一辆车。只是…如果你在这，如果你在奥斯汀，请一定要来找我们。”

为了安全起见，万一Cas来找他的奇怪方法不起作用，他低声说出了汽车旅馆和房间号，并加上了他的手机号码。以防万一。Cas以前也失忆过，而Dean在过去的几周里，脑子里一直在想各种各样的情景。

“我和Sam之一会一整天都呆在这里，今晚也是。我保证，Cas。不管我做了什么让你逃走，我们都能解决的，好吗？回到我…我们身边。呃。阿门。”

当Dean从浴室出来的时候，Sam正弯着腰看着笔记本电脑，头发上的水滴到他的肩上，从Sam挠头的样子来看，很明显他什么也没发现。

Dean没有让他停下来，也没有告诉Sam祈祷的事。一直到第二天太阳升起，他仍然在期望听到Cas敲门的声音。

—————————————————————————

他们没有谈论这个了。三天后开车回地堡的路上几乎是一片寂静，直到Dean调到一个他能接受的电台，开大了音量。Sam没有阻止他。他们都没有提起Cas。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提示：卡嗑药了（止痛），所以一些形容会很迷惑

Castiel重新坐在床上，他的翅膀在他周围折叠，展开。毛毯乱成一团，意识飘远，他想，他应该对此做点什么。他不确定自己自己是否还在使用它们，甚至不确定它们是否存在于同一个层面上。他的一只眼睛贴近一大片羊绒边缘，羊绒的纤维很大，在他看来参差不齐。这只眼睛和其他眼睛不一样。一切都被放大了，巨大无比。不像他。他不是巨人。不再是了。现在他矮小，蜷缩着，甚至不足以支撑自己的身体。

他很冷。毯子很温暖。他已经循环这个想法一段时间了，依然没有得出结论。

另一种剧痛沿着翅膀蔓延，他猛地收缩四肢，身体紧绷，眼前巨大的纤维随着动作而消失不见。他闭上了大部分眼睛，一动不动。他想检查一下伤势，但不知道身体的哪些部位是真实的。也许根本没有真实的部分。也许这并不重要。重要的是他找到了一种方法来止痛。

外来的荣光还在燃烧，要求他为每一次行动付出代价。Castiel已经习惯了持续的疼痛——他把在容器中存在视为一种行为。这已经变成一种背景，一种基本状态，经过了足够长的时间后，他已经不记得没有疼痛感的日子是怎么样的生活。

不过，这种痛楚依然在消耗他的体力。

他觉得取回自己的荣光才会改善一切，它会钻进他的身体，熄灭痛苦。他不知道自己是否希望过去几年在他身上发生的变化也随之消失。当然，这是不可能的。

变成人类，或者说变成一个最大可能接近人类的天使，已经留下了他的荣光无法治愈的痕迹——即使他用尽全力。Castiel不知该如何应对这些变化，还有他已经改变了的事实。这么多年来，他一直没有改变。也就是说，除非他一直在经历着变化，而Naomi只是停下了变化，抹去它，重置他。

他从未想过他会渴望那根针。

睁开眼睛，额外的感知层叠加在他四只小眼睛所呈现的轮廓上。他觉得自己在进步，能够闭上像这次一样多的眼睛。墙壁中生命的脉动让人安心，即使是在一个看似空旷的地方，也有生物在体验它们的小世界。只要它们不来找他，不来打扰他。

他没有让自己的视线看的更远，也没有去听隔壁或另一个房间里人们的声音。他来到这里的第二周起，就再也没有听过他人的谈话了，而且他很少离开。离开已经成为…一个令人厌恶的概念。他每周都会付房租，把钱递给那个拖着脚走到门口敲三声的女人，她的手会从门缝伸进来，伸的很远，直到抓住那些钞票。他会从偶尔来到门前的消瘦的年轻男人手中接过包裹。这个人的敲门声在Castiel的脑海里形成一个图案，让他惊醒，然后把一个包裹塞进他的手中。除此之外，他没有见过任何人。他也尽力不去听任何人。

Castiel拒绝思考他的罚单堆了有多少。有车总比什么都没有好，他宁愿把车停在那里，停在他认为车还在那里的地方，停在不远处的一条小街道上，然后自己躲在这里。不。不是躲。休息。他只是在休息。

离开地堡时，他想他需要新鲜空气和空间，但在他离开第二个小镇前，他停了下来，他意识到自己需要一个地方休息，而这里自他发现之后一直都很满足他的需求。电视机足够大，让人感觉它似乎占据了整个空间，他坐下来，不费吹灰之力，就能接触到把节目投影到电视上的电波。它们不在屏幕上。他的天使眼睛一直盯着电波。但他的人类眼睛很容易就被糊弄过去，以为自己看到的是电视本身的图片。出于某种习惯，他让容器的头转向电视的方向。他不确定他人类的眼神有多专注，但这无关紧要。这里没有人看着他。

他不确定自己是否看到了电波的本来面目，也不确定它们是不是他在脑海中主观创造出来的。Metatron塞进他脑子里的东西就这样流露出来。但这也无关紧要。重要的只有，它们继续播放着，继续把他的想法一扫而空。

时不时会有一个嗡嗡作响的“静电”干扰图像。他把那个信号线压平，没去管这个这个信号的来源。有些时候这样做比此时更难。尽管如此，他还是设法阻挡了那些零星碎片，拒绝这一切通过。有时候，他会忘记这些话来自哪里。来自哪两个人。

他一想到要听他们两个人的话，做个乖宝宝，就觉得心烦意乱。现在不行。也许，等他休息好了，他会去听的。

前天还有一段静止的时间，人们说着一些不可能的话，就像表演一般，贯穿着嘶嘶声，怒斥声，Castiel不太能理解。尽管他尽力不去听，但还是漏掉了几个词。“希望”、“承诺”、“回来”。他蜷缩在疼痛的漩涡中，直到这些话消失，然后他一直坐在它们的灰烬里。

或者他什么也没听到，只是静电噪音罢了。他的头脑不太清醒。到处都是云朵，白噪音和窃窃私语。一些耳语告诉他，站起来，让他回去，但他任由意识飘荡，直到这一切安静下来。如果他忽略它们足够长的时间，也许就不会再听到了。

重重地敲门声使他的视线变得模糊不清。以前不会这样的。他认为不会这样。

忽视不在选项里。慢慢地，尽可能地伸展开手脚，Castiel滑下床。他停了一会儿，适应着地板的高度。最近几天，情况似乎不太稳定，敲门声再次震动了他，他穿过房间，双翼仍然大张，每一只眼睛都睁着。现在他几乎已经习惯了盲点。

他伸出手，用一根手指按住链条，滑过去。那条链子很脆弱。他想知道为什么只是使用它就能让人感到安全。

“你在里面吗？”一个声音透过木门喊道。

Castiel打开门，眯着眼看向站在另一边的那个人。

“听着，”那个人说，“最近我不能再给你了。好吗？这可能是最后一批了。”

这个人以前说过这句话。Castiel盯着他看，直到他交出包裹溜走，包裹拿到手的时候他才意识到。他关上门，把链条滑过去，让他的翅膀折起来。

这能暂时缓解疼痛了。

—————————————————————————

他漂浮着。他的容器在…别的地方。断线了。存在的一切只有波浪，层层波浪——就是他自己。他的翅膀消失了，它们沉重的感觉也消失了。他想念以前的它们。回到他还是Steve的时候，他得到了Theo的荣光，还有Adina的。都不是他自己的。他自己的从来不会这样伤痛。

现在，他漂浮着，比以往更轻盈。

生活在地球上总会扭曲他的认知。千百年来他一直精力充沛，变化无形，然而在地球生活几年后，他觉得自己有一个身体，在某种程度上，他有重量，有感觉，有形态。拳头可以伤害到他，剥夺可以削弱他。

白色的粉末提醒他那不是真的。它抹去一切，只剩下他自己，它还抹去了他的身体，所以剩下的仅仅是时空中的一个流体，一个点。

尖叫声化作的锐利线条穿透了他的空间，钩住他，把他拉回到一个固定的地方。他不喜欢这里。这里充满了痛苦，悔恨，内疚，渴望，还有一种灰暗、空白的麻木，这比一切都要糟糕。如果他的自我一定要崩溃，他希望此时他的翅膀还有用，他从来都不知道被抛弃的痛苦，或许还有背叛的伤害。

另一声尖叫使他睁开了眼睛，他的人类眼睛几乎看不见房间里的东西，这比他想的要暗的多。他没开灯。又一次的。这似乎永远都不值得他去做。

花了一段时间从床上滚下去，他试图用一个不存在的肢体来保持平衡，所以他摔倒了。他的膝盖撞在地板上，带来剧烈的疼痛。他咒骂一声，踉跄地站起来。

地板并不稳固。在他的脚下，一只翅膀的尖端陷进了木板里。他感受不到它带来的阻力，但他能看到。

尝试多次才终于到达了窗口。他紧紧地抓住窗框，让外面的世界蜂拥而至，混乱让他耳聋了好一阵子。冲击的影响在消除，但很缓慢。在外面的黑暗中，他看到一个人影正在逃离另一个，那个侵略者比那个小个子要高很多，他看到那个小个子把手臂举起来挡住脸。

Castiel的麻烦已经够多了，但他已经看到了太多的痛苦。他不能眼睁睁地看着别人受伤，尤其是在他能阻止的时候。

他没有停下来仔细思考要做什么，就已经从窗口跳了下去。

落地时他的小腿疼痛难忍。但没关系。这仍然是遥远的，不是他的一部分。他在痛苦之上漂浮，或许是痛苦在他上方游荡。很难说。不管怎样，他看到了那个咆哮着的男人，而那个女人在地上，向后拖着腿，几乎蜷成一个球。这样不行。

Castiel伸手握住那个男人的手腕，让他退回去，他的咆哮声变了。Castiel听到了尖叫声，感受到男人身体的颤抖。这都不重要。重要的是这个人远离了想侵害的人。Castiel拉住他，而这个男人倒在地上，尖叫着。

“安静。”Castiel说。他的话语轻易地滑入世界，抚平了波涛。

尖叫声停下了。

他看到那个男人睁大眼睛盯着他，试图上下挣着一只胳膊后退。当然，这个人是离开还是陷入慌乱都无关紧要。那个女人依然蜷缩在地上，她的眼睛几乎和那个男人挣得一样大，一样的震惊。

“你受伤了吗？”Castiel问道。

“你他妈的是什么？”她问道，嗓音嘶哑。

他想了想。他觉得这个答案…应该很重要，就像它应该很重要一样。一番思考后，他发现事实并非如此。

“只是个微不足道的人，”他说。“你能站起来吗？”

她任由他扶她起来，她的目光从他身上飞快地转向他周围和背后的空间。对此他没说什么。他能感觉到自己的翅膀仍然是战备状态，在他周围展开。但他看不到他想看到的，有点遗憾。从他身后的轮廓可以看出，攻击者并没有走远。他蜷缩在街上远处的一个垃圾桶后面。

没有理会这个男人，Castiel帮助这个女人颠簸地走出巷子，走到街道时他们停了下来。

他皱起眉头。

“你从哪儿来的？”她问道。他听出她的问题中依然充斥着震惊的麻木感。

“天堂。”他说。

她点了点头，仿佛她料到了这样的回答，然后调整了一下站姿。

“听起来很痛苦，”她说。“你有地方住吗？”

他大脑中那间有着电视机的小房间一闪而过，电视上播放着无穷无尽的画面，那张铺着毯子的床。还有越来越少的钱。

“没有。”

“我可以收留你，”她说。“可能我不该邀请你过来。毕竟你可能是个杀人犯之类的。你要杀了我吗？”

“不会，你不是天使。”

因为他杀了很多天使。他似乎无法停下来，不管他有多么的不想这么做。

她笑了，好像他说了什么笑话，然后又调整了下抓着他的力道。直到他们离他的房间两个街区远他才意识到在被这个女人拖着走。行走在柔软的世界边缘，人行道像海绵一般摇摆，他看着天空中的波浪，跟着她走向他们要去的任何地方。

她把他带到哪里都无所谓。不管在哪，他都会继续漂浮。

—————————————————————————

“那么，”她递给他一杯水，缩进旁边的椅子。“你是做什么的？在小巷子闲逛然后跳到抢劫犯身上？”

他们在一个有椅子和长靠椅的房间里，窗户上挂着饼干色的窗帘，书架靠着墙。Castiel不知道他们什么时候到的。

“我当时在我的房间里。”他说。

“那里没有窗户——”她停了下来，嘴巴长成一个O型。“等等。你从…跳下来？你要看医生吗？所以你才不太能正常走路？我还以为你只是…嗑嗨了呢。（high）”

“我的确在很高的地方（high）。”那个房间至少有三层楼高。“但我不需要…医生帮不了我。对我来说。”

Castiel的问题是没法解决的。Dean和Sam已经试过了，而他让他们失望了。他不知道自己还有没有勇气再试一次。他能做的只有缓解痛苦了。

另一个想法在他的脑海中闪过。

“你呢？需要看医生吗？他伤到你了吗？”

她摇摇头，畏缩着。如果她有翅膀，它们一定会紧紧地缠绕在她身上，翅尖折叠在她的脚掌旁。有那么一瞬间，他以为他看到了它们。

“没有。没有，我只是…我只是擦伤了而已。我，呃，我好像停不下来发抖。”

她笑了，话语的结尾透露出一种微笑，破碎的东西。他抬起头，一只翅膀向上翘起，以便找到一个更好的角度。他的眼睛好像不能正常运作，一只都不行。他无法集中注意力在她身上。

“你冷吗？”他问。

和刚才的大部分记忆不同，寒冷的刺痛感让他记忆犹新。还是Steve的时候，这是他最不喜欢的经历之一。

“不，呃，好吧。是的，我他妈的快冻僵了。”

“你想要一个拥抱吗？”

因为那是他唯一感到温暖的时候——Sam拥抱着他，Dean拥抱着他。当他们在April的公寓里找到他的时候，死神说他已经燃烧殆尽。而Gadreel骗她去治愈Castiel。更令人震惊的是，在Nora家发生那样的事情过后的第二天早晨，Dean把他拉入怀抱。就在Dean离开的一瞬间，Castiel感觉到那股寒意又渗回了他的骨头里。当你是人类的时候，这些都很重要。

她盯着他，Castiel突然想到他可能说错了什么。

“我不是故意吓你的，”他说。“我只是…我…”

思考难以维持。长时间念叨着一个词想让它变成一个句子很困难。

也许他生疏了。

“没有，”她说。“只是，你看起来不像是那种会在小巷闲逛的人。也不像是住旅馆的人。你看起来比我还糟糕。”

她用手擦了擦脸，另一只胳膊还抱着膝盖。她接下来的话实际上已经写在她的手上了。

“我很想给你一个拥抱，但我不认识你。我不知道我他妈的在想什么，把你带到这里。”

他该走了。这句话并不是说他应该呆在这里，瘫坐在一个女人家里的长沙发上，他们彼此都不了解，但是他发现自己不太情愿离开。意志已经从他的肢体消失了。

“我等会就走。”他说道，没采取任何行动。他的一只翅膀耸拉在靠垫上，上面的眼睛紧贴着一根发黄的粗线。

她仍然低着头遮住脸，发出一声不知有何意味的声音。

他们两个人很久都没有动弹。

Castiel再次漂浮了起来，不像上次那么远，也不像上次那样与世隔绝，但比起没有粉末的时候，他觉得自己更轻盈地拴在容器上。他认为他需要重新制定战略。这种药粉很有用，对他的伤口而言是一种止痛膏，但是服用太频繁会伤害血管。他希望能永远漂浮在天上，但他所依附的人类身体需要治疗的次数太多，他不能太经常这样。

如果他有他全部的荣光，就可以不断治愈他的血管，他想用多少粉就用多少。然而，如果他拥有自己全部的荣光，他不会愿意这么做的，而且那时候这对他不会有什么大影响。只是因为他太虚弱了，才能用这种方法来逃避虚弱的感觉。他好奇Dean会不会觉得这很有趣。

现在，在服用最后一剂药物几个小时后，他不得不寻找进入那种漂浮状态的方法，追寻新的连接，然后滑入其中。他认为一定有一种方法能在没有药粉的帮助下做到这一点。这花了他很多钱，尽管不像其他药物（drugs）那么贵。但是它可以止痛。软化痛苦。他不确定还有没有其他可行的方法，他也没有精力去尝试。

“嘿。”

声音慢慢传来，就像波浪中的漩涡。他忽略了它。

“嘿。你没事吧？你…你嗑了多少？嘿！”

现在不是一个漩涡了。一阵突然的旋动，摇晃着他。（这里一个eddy一个swirl其实都是漩涡…英语能这样来意识流中文可不行啊…）

第二次尝试，他用三只眼睛盯着那个附身在容器上方的人。是那个女人，头发凌乱，皮肤依然苍白。她看起来…很担心，他想。那种表情，那些在她身体边缘漏出的病态的黄色和肮脏的蓝色阴影，往往是担忧和焦虑。但她在这里很安全，在她的家里。他觉得他还记得去过她家。

除非她怕他。

在遥远的过去，人类害怕他是正确的，也是理所当然的。他已经很长时间没有把这当作他应得的了。现在，这个想法切入，惊醒了他。

“怎么了？”他问道，意识到他又变成了那样——他，他的容器，懒散无比，他的头靠在长椅背上，腿伸出来，一只胳膊因为被压在身下而变得麻木。“不要…不要害怕。”

他试着举起一只手，让她放心，他想，但是她抓住了它，用两根手指抵住了他的手腕。

“你的脉搏很奇怪，”她说道。他突然意识到她并不怕他。她很担心他。这个想法让他的皮肤感到一阵奇怪的感觉。“还有你的眼睛…你知道你在盯着空气吗？就好像，完全没有看任何东西。没有东西能让你集中注意力。你看起来就像是死了。操，告诉我你到底嗑了多少，嗑了什么？你说你不用看医生。你在撒谎吗？你是不是服药过量了？”

他想了一下。服药过量？他想他没有。他的容器比正常人类能承受得更多，这是事实。他认为是这样。不过，这都无所谓。

“可能吧，”他说，因为这可能是对的。“无所谓。”

“不是…？你想死吗？救我是不是临终仪式之类的？”

他皱起眉头。他从来没有想过这些药粉会致命。他不再是人类了，不再是他被迫成为的那种软弱、常常害怕的生物了。

“我想吐。”他说，这是真的，他不知道自己是否还能再看着她的脸，带着关切、震惊还有模糊的厌恶。这不是一张正确的脸，也不是眼中正确的阴影。

她指着浴室的方向，让他走过去，他紧紧地抓住水槽边冰凉的瓷器，看向镜子里自己的脸。皮肤下的天使很糙乱，扭曲。不，不是，不是在他的皮肤下。他是天使。皮肤苍白，没有血色。“苍白”是一个非常可爱的词，但是却不是一个他可以用在自己身上的词。而是用在他的容器。

他不知道自己在做什么。

治愈他的血管需要用点力气，但他对于真实的自我上的伤害却无能为力。它仍然没有愈合。当然，有些伤口很久以前就结疤了，但他希望最近的伤口能比现在愈合的更好。也只是希望罢了。他本应该学会不让那毒害他。

在手腕和脖子周围泼上一些冷水让他感觉好点，然后他看着淋浴。虽然去用这个不太合适，但是在他自己的房间里也有一个浴室。他从来没有想过去用它，但它就在那里。

“你死在里面了吗？”那个女人在门外大叫。“我可不想从浴室里拖出去一具尸体。”

试了两次才抓住门把手，他拉开门，看到她站在几英尺外皱着眉头，双臂交叉。

“你很不妙啊，”她说道。“我刚刚在小巷被一个混蛋袭击了，而你救了我，但是你自己却不太好。”

Castiel等着她说完。

她咬着嘴唇，盯着他看了很长时间，久到他应该觉得很奇怪才对。但相反，他不得不推开脑中Dean的画面。

“在这种状态下，你不能再到处乱跑了，”她最后说道。“我…我给我的朋友打过电话了。她正在赶过来。带着她的妹妹一起。所以，你可以留下来，因为我们会在这里看着你的。好吗？”

他不得不用翅膀支撑着自己站在门口，才能稳定的回望。她看起来很真诚。他强迫自己的眼睛，他真正的眼睛，锐利地看着她。据他所知，她不是死神。而他不是人类，没那么脆弱，他已经在这里醒来过一次，没有刀刃抵着他的喉咙，没有绳子绑住他。

“你有电视吗？”他问。

她的朋友们到达时，他正坐在那里，双脚蜷缩在长沙发上，双臂环抱着腿，下巴抵在膝盖上。蓝色的光线穿过他的皮肤，他发现自己完全盯着屏幕。在节目中很难迷失自我。他不知道为什么。

前门打开时的刮擦声使他分散了注意，他重新坐起身，把一件衣服叠放在脚上，又拿另一套把自己围了起来？他没有遮住自己的脸。没有什么荣耀需要保护了。

“他在这里。”他听到这句话。房间里的空间变得拥挤起来。

“嘿，你好，”一个新的声音说。她的声音比他救过的女人还低，他想到那个女人还无意中收留了他。“我是Riva。你能和我说说话吗？有哪里疼吗？”

他皱了皱眉，眼睛里闪烁出一个女人弯着腰站在他前面。她靠近了，他却没有意识到。他不应该让这种事情发生。这…令人担忧。应该让人担忧。

“至少，你能告诉我你的名字吗？”Riva问道。

她抬头看着他，垫着双脚，两手放松的缩在身后。她是石楠灰色和灰绿色。他用睁着的眼睛看向她，背上的翅膀张的更大了。他的舌头动了三次才变成他需要的形状。

“我很好。”

他看着自己的谎言滑落在她身上，她的嘴巴紧闭着，露出某种形式的微笑，温柔而富有同情。

“我是个医生。我看的出来你不太好。”她低下头，好像这样能看得更清楚一些。“听着，你救了我的朋友。不管你服用了什么，出了什么事，你都为我救下了Beth，我绝不会报警，做任何你以为我会对你做的事。我只是想帮忙。尽我所能。让我来帮你吧。”

“我不需要帮助，”他说。“我只需要…”

他不知道这句话该怎么说完。

Riva歪着头。她一边微笑一边轻声说话，好像房间里只有他们两个人。本应该能轻松掌握整个房间的动向，但他的意识却一直在偷偷溜走。

“你受伤了，”她说。“不管你认为是什么药物在帮你，它都只会让情况变得更糟。但我不是来说服你加入什么药物项目的。至少不是现在。我想知道我是否可以帮忙。来吧。你帮了我的朋友。所以告诉我哪里出了问题，这样我才能帮助你。至少告诉我你的名字。”

名字。不是他的名字，名字很重要，但是…

他说不出自己的名字，说不出自己用了几百万年的名字。他一个名字也说不出。他现在已经不是人类了，当时的名字也不适合他，尽管他现在还不确定，名字是太大还是太小。（卡已经迷糊了…）

“我不…我不能，”他说。“我没有一个可以用的名字。”

她的眼睛睁的更大了，嘴唇微微张开。

“好吧，”她说。“那好。我们只好想一个借给你了。暂时。现在你能告诉我哪里疼了吗？”

这个问题仍然不可能回答，但他给了她所能给的答案。

“嗯…我的膝盖…我的膝盖受伤了。”

“明白了，那么，”她说。“我能看看吗？没问题吧？”

他设法让自己的身体舒展开来，让她能清楚地看，她的手和她身体的其他部分一样柔软温暖，他浮起来的次数也少了一些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这边贴一下文中的drug。   
K粉  
分离性麻醉剂。主体成分医学上称氯胺酮，全名为 2－邻－氯苯基－2－甲氨基环已酮，是苯环已哌啶(PCP)的衍生物。因为其物理形状通常呈白色粉末，而英文名称的第一个字母是 K，故俗称“K”粉。在医学临床上一般作为麻醉剂使用。  
服用后遇快节奏音乐便会条件反射般强烈扭动,产生意识和感觉的分离状态,导致神经中毒反应和精神分裂症状,表现为幻觉、运动功能障碍,出现怪异和危险行为,同时对记忆和思维能力造成严重损害。外观为白色结晶粉末的K粉,可随意勾兑进饮料、红酒中服下,易让人产生性冲动,所以又有“迷奸粉”之称。


End file.
